Life Before Laughter
by SakuraHusky12
Summary: The Joker's past had been long forgotten and left to die in the darkness of his own madness. Yet, fate comes to change the course of events when a ghost from his past is revived and he must choose between laughter or love. Will he admit to his former self or has his insanity consumed him completely? (Reviews appreciated and welcomed!)
1. Chapter 1 - Same Eyes, Unfamiliar Faces

Chapter 1 - Same Eyes, Unfamiliar Faces

Side Note: Maria is my OC as an alternative story/character within this universe

* * *

Gotham City was a pulsing heart beat of industry, high society, and most of all CRIMINAL ACTIVITY. The air was thick with it. A never-ending throb of violence, theft, threats, and greed. Most mobsters and gangsters from high class to low all shared that one commonality: Money. It was either love, or the love of money which made the world go round depending on your view. And for a long time, the latter won. It's what kept some of Gotham's most notorious and famous criminals blood flowing, and equally, spilt. The streets; their veins and the people; mere cells passing through being manipulated by every turn and course through this enormous concrete body.

But… despite this… people tried to carry on with their lives and forget about the niggling realities that pecked and bit at them. For the upper society of Gotham's elite, one would think they were impeccably flawless. Not one scratch on them. Well… maybe not on the surface at least. Yet again that green and gold covered them from top to bottom. And what better way to flaunt it than a party.

"This is it gentleman! Oh, and Lady. The big pot of gold we've all been searching for!"

"I appreciate the sentimental gesture penguin… but I ain't no lady!"

"Will you guys keep focus! This masquerade is perfect to steal from unsuspecting, rich dummies right under their noses! But we need to make sure that we blend in well!"

"Just stick some cash on me and we'll all bend in just as well hehe!"

The four dark figures approached a huge gate handing invitations (forged of course) to a butler wearing a pirates hat outside. All of them wore black cloaks and eye masks. One of the men wore a top hat, the woman; a feathered hair piece and one man a pair of devilish horns. Each took a step into the forbidden with glee and pride, the devil in particular wore a permanent grin that could eerily leave a mark on passers by who whispered and looked perplexed at the odd bunch of characters walking to the entrance. Especially upon noticing the half black and half white hair creeping out from the concealed and malformed face. Luckily, it looked as if he were wearing makeup to the other fancy and rich pompous figures. But even they could tell in a blink of an eye that something was not quite right. And so forth, they carried on and walked straight into the pearly lights and music.

* * *

[A couple of hours ago]

"Oh Maria isn't this wonderful! A masked ball is just what we need to start a fresh and for you to finally loosen up a little right?" A girl named Georgia said, as she was getting dressed into a blue and white renaissance type dress, complete with a matching crown and feathery mask to cover her eyes. The brown, short curls on her head bounced as she danced about the room in an air of excitement. However, the more quite girl across the room simply sighed, and looked into the mirror as she fixed her hair. Her long golden waves, azure eyes, and wings which stuck out from her white dress reflected a solemn yet melancholic angel.

"I guess… It's been so long since I've been in Gotham Georgia. All it reminds me of is its unfulfilled promises and hopes."

"Oh Maria! You can't think like that any more! A party is a good distraction from... the past." She said it with a sadness, knowing full well what this city was to her dear friend. A pain which festered and continued to after nine long years of her retreat from it. "I know. And it was difficult for me to come back here… but I'm glad that I have you as support."

"Hey what are friends for!" She said and placed her hand on Maria's shoulder and one on her chin directing her gaze to the mirror from the ground.

"You are a living, breathing angel tonight! So enjoy the heave that is this masquerade for all your pleasure! And hey, even, maybe meet a certain handsome stranger eh?"

"Georgia we've been through all this!" She said a little frustrated. "There will never be another like -"

"Him?"

"Exactly."

"Well… you've got guts I'll tell you that! And strength!" And with that Georgia grabbed a coat and she and Maria headed out for the night.

The ball looked like an explosion of colour and glass, with everything bright and warm to pervade the darkness outside. Yet, little did anyone realise that it found a way in. As the figures took their cloaks off, their costumes became more explicit as if they were the ready to perform the play of the century. Once they climbed to the top of the stairs, each descended down individually until finally the red lipped and green haired man stopped to look down, like a kid with a magnifying glass spying on all those little ants with a subtle grin. But he strained to keep his composure, knowing that his red lipped smile would be easily noticed and recognised. So with an internal struggle, he plastered a cold and impassive face as he descended.

Little did he know, however, that his visage would spark a memory that was all too well familiar and thought to have been left for dead.

* * *

Maria and Georgia basked in the festivities as if they had entered a magical realm full of elaborate creatures whereby every single person's true identity was lost to the world. "Wow some of these people really went out to town!" Georgia remarked. Maria stared around, and didn't fail to receive a few glances from others here and there, particularly from the dashing young rich bachelors. Maria knew their game all to well. Her family owned Gotham's very wine and port industries as well as a couple of building societies. And it made her VERY attractive in that respect, beside her undeniable beauty. She hated it. From a young age she was taught to be beautiful: "Smile and Look" Her mother always said. By the time she was twenty, her mother's web of marital and womanly orientation entangled and suffocated her. Like a fly on display for all the other hungry spiders to admire and lust after. They were all the same in her eyes. Well… maybe not all the same. "Hey I see a few handsome soldiers over there hehehe!" Georgia spyed and giggled like an excitable schoolgirl.

"You go on ahead if you want, I'm not interested at all."

"But its a party! Socialising is fundamental!"

"To be honest, I'd rather just sit and admire everyone from afar… and have a drink or two but that's it"

"Well it's a start I guess!" Georgia took two glasses of champagne and handed one to Maria as they looked out to the scene before them. Maria was about to take one bubbly sip from her glass until something caught her eye. She wandered past everything; becoming a grey blur and muffled humdrum in the process. Even the music began to fade away when a man at the top of the stairs stood in a solitary position. Her heartbeat palpitated in an erratic way; causing a tightened sensation to clamp down on her chest and a fuzzy buzz to ring inside her head. It couldn't of been the alcohol, nor the lights, or crowds of people. It was something that Maria believed was long extinguished, but the fire within flickered and sparked wildly.

"Those eyes? And that face? Am I seeing things?!" With each step he took Maria walked a fraction closer as the sole figure was the only thing that scorched and burned her sight. His eyes: dark, deep, and an unusual golden colour. Most would say sharp like a knife read to cut you to pieces. Maria could never forget those eyes, and likewise to burns, they had been etched into her mind. But, they belong to a complete stranger. A white faced, red lipped, green haired stranger. The black eye mask didn't do him justice to cover those distinct orbs, nor did the horns and purple tailcoat suit.

"Hey Maria you ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Georgia jokignly said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Yeah… you could say that."

"Oh look its John and David! C'mon let's go say hi!" She pulled Maria from her trance and went over to two gentlemen, one dressed as a dashing Navel officer, the other a musketeer type character. "Hey Johnny boy and Davy!" She tapped both on the shoulders.

"Heya Georgia! I thought I recognised that beautiful voice of yours!"

"You flatter too much! Hey this is my good friend Maria all the way back from Vienna!"

"It's nice to meet you" His introduction made no impact as Maria kept focus on the distance trying to search for him. "Oh I'm sorry" She suddenly realised. "It's fine. It's a lot to take in."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four criminals equally began to look around their surroundings.

"Right we each know the plan. They keep the charity funds under lock and key at the top floor. When the dances begin to kick in we can cause a distraction and have two of us sneak out, distract the guards and grab the loot." Ivy stated.

"Heh like taking candy from a baby." The penguin exclaimed.

"C'mon let's get started before-"

"Not so fast!" The Joker rudely took a tray of glasses from a waiter and offered them, "Let's have some fun whilst were here! After all it's not every day you get invited to a carnival like this!" They each took a glass and decided to take their time playing the role of socialite.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The host stated from the middle if the room, "On behalf of myself I'd like to thank you all for coming and ask to join me in first dance of the night!" Everybody clapped as a melody of music filled the room and people began to enter the dance floor in twos.

"So who here can dance huh?" Two-Face said.

"Dance? Why should we dance?" Ivy relied back.

"Because its a way of scoping the place! Try and see what security is like!"

"You know Harv, that's a pretty good idea! And seen as you suggested it why not the two old flames have a dance hehehe!" The joker pushed them together much to their displeasure. "No way!" Two-Face angrily said. "Like hell I will. I won't dance even if it kills me!" She said in a huff crossing her arms.

"Well unlike you unrefined miscreants I know a thing or two about dancing." Penguin said turning around and asking a lady behind to him dance of which she gladly accepted.

"Guessing she has a thing for birds right!" Joker snidely commented.

"We need another of us to dance too ya know! This place is huge and need details stat!"

"Heads or tails Joker?"

"Me! Why do I-"

"Enough! Just do it!"

"Uhhh fine tails"

Two-Face flipped his prised coin into the air and caught it on the back of his hand in quick succession. He revealed it, "Heads." The Joker groaned in frustration as Ivy and Two-Face satisfyingly smirked at the thought of the clown prince of crime dancing. He was the one to tell the joke, NOT be it!

* * *

"Maria would you like to dance?" John asked extending a hand of invitation whist Georgia and David made their way to the floor.

"I haven't danced for a while but yes thank you." As they walked among the crowds once again a glimpse of the man she was so transfixed with crossed her path, seemingly occupied with a woman and from the looks of it not to his pleasure. Soon enough, the song began and the graceful dresses and suits twirled and tread lightly as feathers flying in the sky. As Ivy and Harvy watched their smiles quickly transformed into an expression of shock and almost disbelief. The Joker's formal dancing was good. And not just good, professional almost. He put most of the others to shame. It was as if he changed himself, and carried more of a dominant and yet poised look about him. He wasn't smiling which in itself was a rare occasion to behold. But it made him all the more terrifying that such a manipulation of expression and form could hide the evil and madness residing inside. Ivy and Two-Face shuddered a little uncomfortably at the thought.

Maria would not shift her glance away and would always try to seek him out as they moved about. "You really are distracted aren't you? Who are you looking for?" John asked inquisitively.

"No one really, I must of imagined things" she sheepishly said trying to brush off any lingering thoughts that weighed upon her mind.

The music finally stopped and the host profanely highlighted, "Now If I could ask each man to turn around and dance with the woman behind him as we go into the second half of the first dance."

"See you on the other side" John kissed Maria's hand and turned away from her, leaving Maria alone with fate literally behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Smile of Fate

Chapter 2 - The Smile of Fate

(Note: Chapter contains a minor instance of abuse/violence)

* * *

"Perfect" The Joker sarcastically thought, and noticed that the next woman he was to dance with was dressed as an angel, with white wings and a halo to match. (Fitting; considering he was literally and figuratively a devil himself.) Yet, even though he hadn't caught a glimpse of her face yet there was something about her that made him curious. Her hair, for example, a long, wavy, blonde mass of luxury fell perfectly down her back. Her small, slim and curvaceous body melted perfectly into the gleaming white dress she wore. There could be many girls who looked like this in the world, but this one seemed to carry an aura of identity. Regardless, he sighed and walked over,

"Ahem" he coughed to make his presence known. She turned round and to his surprise the woman looked at him with awe and wide eyes.

"H-Him! Why? Why do you look so much like-"

"What's with all the starin?" He intimidatingly crossed his arms and frowned upon her. The Joker equally couldn't decipher who she was, as the white feathered mask concealed half her face except those blue glass eyes. He cocked his head a little in finding something just as familiar with them but brushed off any sign of it. How could the clown prince of crime himself know a complete random woman afterall?

Her voice was taken right out of her throat, and she couldn't find the words to speak to him as all seemed to escape. The music began once more and he held his out for her to take. The moment she held it, a warmth, a spark, a rush of comfort and tenderness jolted her entire being. "What is this feeling? What is it about this guy?" Without taking a second thought, he held his hand around her back, and she grabbed onto his shoulder lightly with her other hand. Her heart was being squeezed as the warmth continued to ooze out of it as she looked up at him. He noticed her stare and looked away in aggravation. "Damn I shouldn't keep staring. It's impolite." She bit her lip out of shyness and looked at the ground, only now realising that they were dancing perfectly in-sync. Its unusual for anyone who haven't met to dance without making mistakes or fumbling about after one another. But Maria knew every turn and every movement his lead was going to take. Almost instinctive. The other dancers were mere shadows in comparison. Only they mattered.

* * *

"Say, who's the Joker dancing with?" Ivy asked watching from the top level to keep a look out whilst Two-Face was picking a lock on the money vault. There were two security guards already on the floor unconscious.

"What are you talking about? He's there to make sure every looks normal so he'll dance with anyone"

"Yeah but… its funny. No pun intended. He seemed to know how to dance really well. He really is an enigma… I mean don't you ever wonder who he actually was and what he's thinking."

"No… and for one thing I really don't want to find out. I'm already scarred for life I don't need another thing."

"Well I'm going to use the radio to see how it looks down there." She tuned in with an ear piece and asked if Penguin found everything good.

"Yes Miss Isley, everything looks well" Penquin answered back.

"What looks well?" The woman he was dancing with asked.

"Oh… erm this room my dear. And of course your dancing is very well indeed."

"Why thankyou kindly" She giggled and they continued.

"Psst! Joker no suspicions I hope. We already took down two guards and we need to be quick if the others begin to wonder where the hell they are."

"It's all just perfect."

"Huh?" Maria was surprised to hear a response from him finally, but he simply shook his head. "The party I mean."

"Oh" She quietly said. The song was about the be over and Two-Face managed to get the money in as many bags as he could before fitting an explosive at the top set and ready to blow to make sure the focus was off them at the right time. They ran out of the room and headed downstairs to escape through the back. Little did they both realise that the control to the explosive faulted and went off too soon just as soon as they got to the top of the stairs.

BANG! The loudness deafened the people below and every suddenly stopped and started to panic. Ivy and Two-Face were met with guards and took out their guns as shots fired across but both hit back and brawled out. However, the fighting distracted them from the fact that they left the bag as they ran. "Damnit! We lost the loot!"

"C'mon let's just get out of here!"

Joker and Penguin both knew things didn't go to plan, and in the heat of the frenzy saw Two-Face and Ivy rush to them without the money!

"Where's the loot!?"

"There was a glitch we had to escape as soon as possible!"

"No kiddin!" Joker said not amused. Maria couldn't move as, not only did fear leave her fixed in place among the confusion, but the more she looked, the more she started to believe her own intuition. The joker looked at her briefly and an idea formed in his twisted mind. "Why have a single bag, when there's plenty of cash just scurrying round now as we speak! And one is right here!" The Joker showed his sadistic smile for Maria to see and her suspicions faded to dust at the sight of such a menacing and sinister look. Warmth was replaced by dread and before she had a chance to run, he grabbed her forcefully by the wrist making sure she couldn't hit him, and took out a cloth of chloroform. Maria's muffled screams were no use and her eyes dropped into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

The five of them managed to get into a van and drive furiously down the street heading for Gotham's dock.

"Kidnapping? Are you sure this was a good idea!?" Ivy exclaimed.

"I'm a man of opportunity! I seize the moment hehehhe!"

"But seriously, holding someone to ransom and getting their money off them never goes down well. We don't even know if she's rich!"

"She was at the party! And judging from that pretty jewel round her neck and on her dress I think its fair to say we hit the jackpot!"

"We don't know that for sure! But in all fairness, she might prove useful in some way or another" Penguin added.

"Geez Flipper Feet I didn't expect you to be into the sexual harassment side of things!" Joker commented in his usual humorous manner.

"How dare you! I would never stoop so low as to harm a lady in that way. I'm still a gentleman after all, criminal or not!"

"Heh SUUURREEE!"

"Will you guys be quiet were at the warehouse now" Tow-Faced stated and pulled out outside of an old factory for ships and welding equipment. As they were all getting out the Joker picked her up and upon closer inspection noticed how identifiable her face was. Yet, also how undeniably pretty she was underneath all that flamboyance and costume. He would have understood if some guy wanted to get his hands on her but that just wasn't his style. (Though of course he didn't mind hurting or killing women but that was the Joker in his own crazy sense of logic). "This situation seems all too familiar. And why can't I shake the feeling I know her somehow?" He thought as he carried her across to building.

Once they got inside, they placed her on a couch in the middle of an empty and damp room. Two reached into his pocket and took out a vile of smelling salts to wake her up. Maria slowly and drowsily opened her eyes to be greeted by a bright light and a gang of strange looking people. It didn't take her long to relive flashbacks of what happened at the party. "Who… Who are you?" She said.

"Come my dear you must have seen us in the newspaper at some point! Why, every Gothamite knows us!"

"I-I'm sorry I don't. I've only just moved back to Gotham."

"Great! Now look what you've done you psychopathic clown! She's worthless! Let's have her killed right now!" Two-Face angrily suggested whipping out his gun and placing it inches away from her forehead. Maria was shocked initially but strangely plastered a calm and composed look to not show any shred of fear or nervousness, otherwise they'll eat you up. Someone had taught her that a long time ago.

"Look", Ivy said pushing the gun away from her with a finger, "From one girl to another, I apologise for these idiotic men and their behaviour. Clearly there was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"They thought you were rich and decided to use you as bait for a ransom."

"W-Well… you'd be surprised that this isn't the first time." Secretly she was buying herself time to get a small pocket knife out from the back of her dress and waiting for the right moment. A woman needed to be prepared, especially in this city.

"Huh that is surprising"

"Hey enough of this! Joker this is all your fault! You're the cause and now the solution, so what's it gonna be?" Two-Face threatened.

"Settle down kids! She doesn't have a clue! So, what's the harm in having a little fun with this?"

That voice. Again, and again, it passed through her as if it was furiously trying to break down a barrier and reveal something. After a bit of twisting, the knife was in her possession and without warning she lunged at Penguin preparing to strike. Maria thought at least to harm one of them, and show that she wasn't just some innocent little bystander you could pick off the street. But unfortunately for her, the Joker turned round just at the right time, and grabbed her arms bending it so she would release the sharp blade form her hand. It all happened so fast that the others couldn't help but feel impressed but highly startled. "Whhehehellll…. ain't you a firecracker toots!" Joker said, flashing that seductively cruel grin, making sure she saw all of those pearly teeth, before he smacked her face hard, taking the mask off with one clean swipe, and causing her to fall heavily to the ground. She held her cheek away from them; wincing from the pain. The Joker turned to the side and got out his gun; readily prepared to shoot whilst looking down on her, gritting his teeth and scowling like a devil.

* * *

Maria knew this would be the end. To piss these kind of people off was not a good idea. But aside from that, a part of her craved it. She felt that life hadn't been fair or just to her. And the fact that her whole happiness died years ago, nothing could suffice or give her a reason to go on. Hence, in this last moment, she felt she could retain some dignity, and slowly turned to face her soon-to-be killer, mustering an image of indifference and sense of sobriety.

…

But…

…

Once their eyes met…

All his pent up anger and laughable mannerisms melted away into sheer awe.

His eyes widened as far as they could, his mouth slightly opened and twitched out of pure shock, and his grip loosened on the gun, making it fall with a crash against the concrete floor. And like the myth of Medusa, he became a statue; fixed on the spot facing the beauty and terror of the woman in front of him.

But, many years past, on one star filled night, two strangers met for the first time…


	3. Chapter 3 - At First Sight

Chapter 3 - At First Sight

Parties seemed to come and go these days, and Maria was becoming more and more tired of her mother's relentless insistence to go to every one. Stuck in her old ways, she believed her daughter had finally come of age at twenty where she could find a husband, and settle down. "Bullshit. Its such a cliché." She thought whilst looking into the pool of a garden fountain outside a tall white house. Its lights illuminating the bright colours of the flowers, and shimmered across the water. People walked to and fro; either drinking, laughing or dancing. "Another party, another drag" she sighed, sitting heavily on the marble structure. Looking out towards the wall, she figured she could climb it in the hope to escape from her mother, and all her little socialites, and their conniving sons. Georgia was the only sane person to talk to in this uppity world. But, Georgia being the girl she was, loved any sort of attention from guys, but Maria had enough. The internal and external battle she fought felt like an eternity.

"That's all they'll ever see. A pretty. Little. Fool." She whispered, taking her attention to a rose which fell into the stream. She picked it up carefully and held it up against the starlit sky. Suddenly, a gust of wind decided to grab it out of her hand, and as if the wind took a mind of its own, decided to hit the back of a man in the opposite direction.

He turned around to notice the obvious disturbance… he clearly felt something hit him.

But…

That wasn't the only thing that struck him.

The girl sitting by the fountain had an unusual innocent look plastered across her face, like a deer in headlights, yet unnerved and curious. Her long golden hair flowed elegantly in the wind, just like out of a fairytale, and some strange hazy aura appeared to glow about her. He couldn't tell if it was the lights or a figment of his imagination. However, more importantly, a tightening pulse clutched his chest and wouldn't subside. It annoyed him intensely.

Maria's gaze had never been so transfixed or surprised. She had seen plenty of handsome men who's looks could melt any girl's tender heart, and yet, to her, they appeared like red roses; blooming in the field with others just the same. But this one… was white. The black suit and fedora hat he wore were no different than anyone else's. He was tall and judging by the width of his shoulders he was broadly built, neither too big nor too small. He looked around her age, maybe mid to late twenties. His face was (as best as she could describe it) sharp. From the defined jaw, to the point on his strong Romanesque type nose. Strictly speaking, he was unconventional and rugged as a type. But what made him particularly handsome, that put all those other guys to shame, were his eyes. She never saw such golden, piercing, fascinating, dark, eyes. Maria was completed besotted by them.

Looking down, he picked up the rose from the floor and looked confused slightly whilst handing it out to her. "Presume this is yours?" He said, and the first words he spoke to her made Maria aware that, just like his appearance, his voice was uncannily suited to him. A little rough and deep sounding, but nonetheless smooth and composed.

"Y-Yeah…" She managed to speak out, but firming two words together was hard enough. She took the flower from him, and he walked back in the direction he was headed for.

"Wait!" She blurted out. He stopped. "I… What's your name?"

He sighed, and reached into his pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes, taking one from the sleeve and lighting it with a match. Strangely, he looked really cool and dare she say… sexy. Again, something about him smoking sent a shiver through her body. It sent mixed signals of danger and delight. He took one puff and blew the smoke out like steam from a kettle.

"What do you care?" He responded. Maria found his tone a little rude, but to her surprise, she actually enjoyed it. No one really said a mean or unkind thing to her (besides her mother's frustrations). It made a change that this stranger was sounding honest with her at least.

"Because I do… that's why."

"Poor excuse if you ask me."

"Ok… I'll come clean and say that… well… I'm kinda fascinated by you. I've never seen you around before."

"I'm only here on business for my boss. I wouldn't touch a place like this or your kind with a ten foot barge pole."

"Your kind? What's that suppose to mean?" She said, a little insulted. He took another smoke, and flicked it on the floor, twisting his shoe to peter it out. He walked up slowly to her, Maria cowered a little at the sign of intimidation he was portraying. On closer inspection, his height become more obvious, and his build overshadowed her own, completely drowning out her own frame. He stopped infront of her her, lowering himself to her level, and showing off those illuminating eyes to Maria in full detail.

"It means… you should stay out of my way, and go back to your little pompous party." He spitefully said. Before she could retaliate back, someone gave out a loud whistle, catching his attention and shouting, "Jack! C'mon let's get outta hear!" He stood back up straight and gave one last glare at her, before going back to group of guys at the back entrance. "Geez, who does she think she is! Fascinated… what a load of BS." He silently said to himself.

"Hey!" He heard her voice and stopped; grumbling.

"Guess I got to know your name after all, heh." Maria said satisfied and smirking. Jack continued walking further away hoping to stomp out the annoyance of her victory.

Maria smiled like an immature school girl. This feeling… it was something she never truly experienced before. Aggravation and pleasure all mixed into one. Yet, despite the cold introduction, she looked down at the rose in her hand and gripped it tight to her chest. "He really was different. Stand-offish, but at the same time… I can't help but get the sense its not who he completely is."

 **(Back to the present)**

The silence in the room was unbearably thick with confusion, surprise, fear, and particularly for Maria. Relief. Needless to say the other villains screwed up their faces in wonder and bewilderment, each looking back and forth between the two wondering what was going on. The joker took a couple of steps back and without warning rushed out, slamming the door behind him and headed outside. He aggressively grabbed the side of his hair, combing it back and taking heavy breaths.

"No… N-No… it's impossible. This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I-I really am crazy heheheheheahahahahaauhahhhhhuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh *gasping*… It couldn't be her no no no no no"

Meanwhile…

"Um… what the hell just happened?" Ivy stated. They all in unison turned to look at Maria, still shocked and unmoved as she stared toward the door. Penguin put his hand in front of her face and waved it, but there was no response.

"I'll go talk to the clown." Two-Face suggested and headed out seeing the Joker looking across to the crashing waves in the distance. Harvey walked with caution. Who knows what's going on in that mind. "Joker? Wanna tell us what just happened?"

"Got a cigarette?"

Harvey was suspicious. As far as he knew, the Joker didn't smoke. But to get to the bottom of this mystery, he offered a spare one and handed him a lighter too. The Joker took it as if it were the holy grail itself and lit it, taking one big puff before tilting his head back and blowing it out to join the cold, fresh air.

"Since when do you smoke?" Two-Face asked inquisitively.

"I used to..." He replied, and stamped it out heading back inside without saying a single word more. It was weird to hear and see the Joker behave almost normal and serious. In fact, it was even scarier than his usual happy-go-lucky attitude. He followed and was asked to bring Maria upstairs to an abandoned office room. Just her and him. No one else. They picked her up off the ground, and walked her to the room. She looked back terrified; they all felt it, and she braced herself of what was to come.

He mentally composed himself, and turned around to see her wearing that same expression she wore the first time they met.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 4 - Ghosts of the Past

(Note: Chapter contains a minor instance of abuse)

* * *

Maria shuffled about, looking down and shifting her eyes trying desperately to think of what to say. The pressure suffocated her, and she didn't dare to look up for what she may see. Anger. Horror. Frustration. Fear. She didn't know. It was only matter of who would speak first. Equally, the Joker wasn't sure either of what to do. Or what to feel. But there was one thing he was absolutely sure of that without a doubt needed to be said.

"How the hell are you alive?!"

She gasped and finally had the courage to look at his stern and raging expression.

"I-It's you… I knew it!" She had tears fall slowly down her face, wanting, needing, desiring to rush by to him, and hold him in her arms for as long as possible. However, something was preventing her from doing it. Like a wall was fixed between them she couldn't break through this time. "And I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"They… They said you were dead."

"Who!?"

"V-Valestra and Carl and Ricky. They said you went to some sort of chemical plant… you mentioned ending it all. And that you were planning to commit suicide… falling into a vat of acid."

The Joker grabbed a bottle from the dusty desk, "They got that part right. But failed the mention that I'm still ALIVE!" He said shattering it onto the floor in a million pieces, making Maria flinch. "You still haven't answered my question! I deserve an answer!"

"I know… you have every right to… When I was taken to the hospital, the doctors tired everything they could. I was put into surgery and luckily they managed to get the bullet out… but… I was unconscious, my body was in shock, and I was in a coma-like state for a week or two. And that's when I found out about you."

The Joker massaged his temples, and scrunched up his eyes and brows in frustration.

"You were dead. I couldn't feel a pulse… Yet heheheheheheahhhhh… here you are! Right in front of me! And what cruel irony it is knowing that if I just stayed with you… right til the god-damn end! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Jack, your scaring me." The laughter abruptly stopped and he reverted back to his cold manner, "Don't! Don't ever call me by that name!"

"Why? What's happened to you! Why did you do that at the party? Why do you hang around with these people? And why, above all else, do you look like some clown!?"

"You know… after everything that's happened… after all these years… you came back into my life. Did you really think I'd still be the same person after that one bad day. Just one day. That's when the carnival of delights and sweetness I was so enraptured by… so immersed in… took me back to the darkness of my reality. My demons reared their ugly faces, and instead of fighting back I gave in! I gave in to a madness I fought against for too long… And just when I thought nothing could stop the train of my contentment… the track ended at the very edge of a cliff, and fell hurtling down… Boom! Now, I see the funny side of life. All that I struggled for, all that I ever valued, is one monstrous joke!"

Maria didn't know what to say or do to console, or object to what he said. She deeply empathised at how sadistic and unfair life had been for both of them, especially him. There were things of which he told her of his past that she couldn't possibly imagine the pain and suffering he endured. This was the cherry on top. All she could do was approach him, taking one small step at a time until she was only a few centimetres away. She positioned her hand on his heart, feeling every beat flicker underneath his suit.

"I understand you more than anyone else ever could… Pity and sympathy are beneath you… And I take full responsibility… At that moment… I failed you and never ever forgave myself for it. I've carried that guilt with me for 9 years. And I've loved you for 12. I… I'm sorry."

For a brief moment, the Joker's anger, madness, denial, maliciousness, and violent tendencies seemed to relax. Maria could of sworn Jack retuned to her as a soft glow filtered his eyes. He was about to embrace her when suddenly the pupils of his eyes narrowed and sharpened, his face screwed up again, and he shook the thought of holding her left from his mind as he grabbed her neck almost to point of strangulation. The Joker couldn't not be extinguished so easily. Maria clutched on his arm for life in terror. He never hurt her before.

"I don't want your apologies!" He hissed. "You think that seeing you again it be like the good old days huh? Where I'd come running to you, loving you, holding you… kissing you! If you know what's good for you, and unless you wanna REALLY end up an angel in heaven, Dove… You'll finally stay away from me!" He let go and she dropped to the floor, trying to ease her neck from the pain.

"I-I… I thought you'd be…"

"Happy? Life really has a way of torturing you, huh, Dove. Now get out!"

"But-"

"Are you deaf?! I SAID GET OUT!" He raged, throwing a chair across the room, crashing against the wall. Maria didn't want to be abused for a second time and ran out crying, cutting past the other criminals who were shocked to see her leave. The Joker wouldn't let anyone go. Alive that is. Soon after, he left in a hurry ignoring their questions and got into his purple car, driving off at lightening speed. The others looked at the girl running off in the distance, "Who are you?" Ivy said aloud.

Maria found a taxi to take her home. Emotionally, and physically drained, she collapsed on the floor of her hallway in the house; shaking and grabbing her stomach in all its writhing and twisting. Aside from the obvious pain and sadness conjured up inside her, Maria's mind turned to something she didn't think about before, "… Dove."

Over the next couple of weeks neither could sleep. Even the Joker wasn't his happy self, and it concerned his henchmen that their criminal activities were falling short.

"So er… when's the next heist boss?" Rocco asked.

"I dunno Rocco… tomorrow, tonight, next month… whooo knows." He said melancholy, fiddling with a chess piece on the counter top. Both men looked at one another with worry and headed out to go find the other criminals.

"It just don't make sense." Henshaw stated, "He's usually always complaining about somethin, or being angry at us, or getting all excited for a new scheme to take down the bat. But lately, he's just sad and unbothered."

"Hmmm… strange. It's got be connected to that woman." Penguin said pouring out a cup of tea for everyone.

"What woman?"

"A couple of weeks back we tried to pull of that charity ball robbery. And in the process things didn't go to plan, so we ended up kidnapping this woman for ransom. But… as soon as they saw each other it was like they saw a ghost!"

"Yeah it was really weird. She ran out crying and the Joker left without saying a damn word!" two-Face said.

"What kind of person would have an effect on him like that?"

"Dunno… it's not like we can make him talk."

"Well actually" Rocco implied, "There is."

"How?" They all spoke in unison.

"I've seen him get talkative when he's been drinkin… He's not an alcoholic by any means but when he drinks he seems to loosen his tongue more so. He revealed he liked reading at one point."

"Ooooh big secret!" Harvey sarcastically commented.

"But seriously, maybe get him drunk and see what's going on"

"That is an excellent idea. Come my friends, let's finally solve this conundrum once and for all." Penguin waved his umbrella in the air and directed everyone out of the building.

"This outta be good."

* * *

Two hours later…

"hahahahahaha and then… and then the guy's wig came clean off his head once I shot it!" The Joker laughed hysterically spilling over his drink in the process. Needless to say, Two-Face and Penguin were fairly tipsy themselves only they could handle their drink more so, but they made sure the joker had an extra shot of vodka with every glass.

"What an amusing story! But listen… let's get down to business. Who in God's green earth was that girl you let go a few weeks back huh!? I mean she… she was our prime commodity and you just let her escape! That's not the Joker I know!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh… her. Uhhhhehehe funny story. No pun intended! Oh hell of course it was intended I'm a clown for god's sake!"

"So tell us then? How do you know her? I mean the way you both looked at one another! Looked as if you saw a ghost." Two-Face said tossing his infamous coin into the air.

"Here's the deal… Half-Face hehehe… You're right! It was like seeing a ghost! She was dead… I was there and… I held her and felt no pulse…"

"What do you mean by dead? Why were you holding her? You're not being specific with details!"

"Yeahhh… what is she? A friend? Sister? Cousin of some kind?"

"Hahahahahahahehhhhhhh … Nope. She's my wife!"

"WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison, disbelieving such sentimental nonsense. The Joker has or had a wife? Someone he actually loved?

"What do you mean she's your wife? And not to be awful but a pretty, sophisticated, dame like that?"

"You better… believe it kiddies… And she finally comes back into my life! My Maria… After all this time… the little dove has come home to roost!"

"Dove?"

"It's the nickname I gave her… she always reminded me of one… innocent, sweet natured, and optimistic. Completely contrast to me ehahahahaha!" He took another big swig of his drink before finally collapsing to the ground. From the looks of his apartment, he'd been drinking a few bottles before Two-Face and Penguin were on the scene.

"Maybe its just the drink talking… we shouldn't of gotten him so drunk!"

"No I don't think he made that up! You saw his face when we came in… no smile, nothing! Looked still shocked and flustered. The fact is evident…"

"And that is?"

"He's conflicted. And more importantly… Maria…"


	5. Chapter 5 - We Meet Again

Chapter 5 - We meet again

 **(Flashback)**

The Coco Fritz was the newest club in Gotham at the time. All walks of life wanted to dance and drink the night away with its carnivalesque lights, show girls, drinks and dancing. Georgi roped Maria in to come join her and a few friends to its extravaganza.

"This is gonna be fun! And you know, there's a reason I particularly asked you to come, besides being my best friend of course!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you mentioned that guy you met a couple of weeks back at the party, I happened to recognise one of the men he was with. They work for a guy called Salvator Valestra. He owns a lot of places and does business dealings and such, even with the Mayor himself! And a little birdy told me that the Coco Fritz is his new hot feature! He'll be there to open it up tonight and there's a VERY high chance that a certain someone might be there too!"

"Wait! You're not suggesting-"

"Oh Maria! You've got nothing to worry about! I mean I haven't seen you this infatuated with a guy in like forever! He must be something real special to catch your eye huh."

"I know but… the way he came off. He seemed certain that he didn't want to get to know me. And if I go he might think I'm stalking him or something."

"Call it coincidence. Or fate."

Maria sighed and looked out the window trying to distract herself from the thought. Those eyes. She couldn't dissolve them from her mind. Secretly, she so desperately wanted to see him again.

* * *

Once entering inside, Georgia found them a table in the middle of all the laughter, fun and excitement. It was like a beating heart of glitter and glamour without a single still moment. The music livened the place and the drink flowed swimmingly.

"Perfect." Valestra said, looking down from the office at the top like a kid with a magnifying glass on all those little ants. "Tonight's the night boys! Let's have fun and keep ourselves busy!" He spoke to a group of men surrounding the desk table. Buzz, Chucky, Ricky, Carl, Stan, and of course Jack. They all headed downstairs into the party, ready for anything, and perhaps play a little poker on the side lines. As Jack looked around, he couldn't help but observe the blonde, blue-eyed girl sitting in the distance. He didn't realise he was staring until Ricky intervened, "Hey Jacky boy! What ya starin at?"

"Nothing." But before he could head in the opposite direction, Ricky pulled him back. "Wait wait wait, just a second… Ain't that girl over there, the one in white across, she's the girl who talked to you at that party! Now I recognise her!"

"Enough, I'm going to get a drink!"

"Nah ah ah a… You ain't gonna get out of this one easily! Go talk to her! She's a bombshell and you're really gonna miss out on that?!" Jack thought for a minute, and for a moment considered it. But, after taking one last look, and judging her character from that night, she appeared to him no more than some rich girl use to getting her way, and Jack certainly wasn't going to be taken as a fool just to amuse her.

"She looks the part that's all I have to say."

"Meaning?"

"A fool." And he walked away without thought.

Meanwhile, Maria kept scouting out for him past the enormity of the crowds.

"Oh Maria! He'll be here I'm sure of it! Boy, you really do have a crush on this guy huh? First time I've ever seen you go gaga for someone."

"Well from what I could tell… he has a thing against high society types. Man! Was that refreshing to hear! Though he was a little rude on his part."

"I guess someone on the outside like him probably does feel that way. And who could blame him! We both know how suffocating it can all get."

"That's one thing we have in common."

"Oh hey why not go get us some more drinks! Here's the money and maybe you could scope around some more hehehe!"

Maria got up and walked over to the bar, "Two wines and two scotches please" She asked. Whilst waiting, she couldn't help notice in the corner of her eye someone watching her, scanning her like a piece of prime cut meat. It was a feeling she detested. "Heyyy there beautiful! *wolf whistles* Ain't you the most gorgeous thing in the room huh?" A man wearing the most sleezy expression leered at her with drunken confidence. She tried to ignore him, but his persistence carried on as he stepped closer to her, a whisper away which sent her skin crawling.

"After that drink your gettin… why don't we have a little party of our own sugar?" He slid his hand down her back. Maria had enough. She grabbed his arm, twisted it, and kicked him to the ground leaving him helpless and crying like a baby.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't like to party with assholes!" The man hurried away out of embarrassment, leaving Maria feeling very glad, "It's a good thing I took those defence classes" She muttered quietly, grabbing the drinks from the bar.

"Where'd you learn a thing like that?"

The mysterious voice came from behind, and she instantly recognised it.

"Oh.. er… Hey, I-I didn't expect to see you here." She said, going all shy and sheepish again. He seemed to have that affect on her despite one minute beating up a dude. He raised an eyebrow, "Could say the same thing to you… You're full of surprises ain't ya."

"A girl's got to learn to take care of herself afterall. And I'm here with friends, plus I like the look and feel of the place. I… feel free here."

"Free?"

"Er… I, um… don't exactly like most of the society I've been brought up with." She calculatingly said, thinking that to find common ground she should share her distaste for the snobbery and conceit of the Upper classes. He looked at her puzzled, but believed her response to be genuine. "I see… looks like a dove… fights like a hawk."

"Dove?"

"Yeah… I-I mean you like to wear white from what I can tell. That's all."

"That's true… I like the colour, besides maybe purple and green too."

"Maria! Marcy is going nuts where are those drin-… Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were engaged… I'll just take them off ya and let you two have fun!" Georgia quickly exited the scene winking back at Maria, leaving them both to feel a little awkward.

"Um… by the way I'd like an apology."

"For what?" He asked.

"You weren't exactly nice the first time we met."

"Uh huh… well weren't you told not to talk to strangers. And judging from the type of people you attract I'd be more on your guard next time… little dove." He said patronisingly and patted her on the head much to her frustration.

"You know I could the same thing to you like I did to that other guy!" She said taking one big gulp of wine.

"I doubt that… I got some moves of my own which could seriously-" Before he could utter another word Maria tried to take a punch at him, but he was just too quick and managed to doge out of the way with ease.

"Heyy c'mon let me at least hit you once! If you're not going to apologise it's the least you could do!"

"No… God you're persistent!" She tried again, only this time lost her footing and fell into him. "Geez what did I just say!" Without knowing, her hands were touching his chest and him holding her waist. "He feels strong" she admiringly said inside her head, but soon enough realising their position, a bright blush plastered her face, and she looked away whilst quickly detaching herself from him.

"S-Sorry." Jack began to walk back to his friends, Maria looked disheartened believing she really insulted him. Jack turned however, saying, "Nice right hook by the way." Her eyes brightened up as she saw him walk away. Jack looked at his hands, studying them before Ricky, (drunk as usual) came over stumbling, "Heyyyyyy there he is! Casanova! You… you were talking for a VERY long time ahahah! Bet you like her now right!" He said hitting him on the back.

"Like wouldn't be the term I'd use. She's… different to say the least. Most dames would scream or weakly try to run away if a guy like him was coping a feel…"

"Annnd you were about to rush to her rescue when you saw it! Her knight in shinning armour hahahaha!" Ricky jokingly splurted out.

"It's not funny Rick!"

"Ahhhh get a drink down ya! You're always better once you've loosened up!"

"She can defend herself, I'll give her that." He said, lighting a cigarette, thinking about the way she tackled that guy. He chuckled a little at how amusing it was, but he couldn't help feeling that somehow, bit by bit, piece by piece, he was starting to admire her. Equally, Maria felt that this crush was developing into something more. Sure he was a little cold, and most would say serious or intimidating, but he was honest, and she felt she could be herself around him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

* * *

At the Gotham City Police Unit, a hustle and bustle continued long into the night and Commissioner Gordon sat at his desk pondering, or rather contemplating at a case study file. It was old and stained, looking as if it had never been used and containing a single piece of paper and photograph turned upside down. "I sure hope this isn't a coincidence" he said aloud. "If you called me here Gordon, chances are it is." A deep voice creeped from the shadows of the corner of the office, and Batman quickly emerged like a phantom clad in black. "How do you keep doing that? You'll have to teach me some time," Gordon joked.

"What's this about an old picture? And a supposed death?"

"Well… I ain't gonna lie. It's something we've only found recently and was hardly touched upon. But, its guaranteed to spark interest." Gordon handed him the file.

"Maria Ashen… comes from one of Gotham's most social elite. Nine years ago she was shot and miraculously managed to recover. We never really caught the perpetrators as despite evidence they disappeared. So, as a result, and the fact she left the country too, it was a closed case. However…" Gordon handed Batman the picture. It contained two people. Maria and a man with his back against her and looking to the side outside a building. "One of the police photographers captured this about 3 weeks before the shooting." Batman for once was puzzled. He examined the picture in detail and noticing something oddly familiar about the man. "Recognise who the guy is Batman?" Gordon asked.

"Maybe… would he have some connection to her attempted murder?"

"That's what was originally thought… but when witnesses were asked questions if they recognised him, even her own parents, each said they were never associated with one another. But it doesn't add up to the picture."

Batman took another gander at the image and saw despite the blurry quality, that they were holding hands. "I see what you mean."

"Yeah, and even when showing everyone it, specifically pointing out that they were holding hands, they answered no without hesitation."

"So why exactly is this so important?" Batman asked.

"Because that guy… is Jack Napier, a.k.a The Joker. I know it sounds ludicrous, but we used imaging software to match up pictures of the Joker and Napier and both are 100% identical. We don't know anything about his past, or what happened, yet, if were to ever find out then Maria Ashen might be the key."

"Thanks commissioner. This will hopefully prove useful." Gordon went over and poured himself a scotch stating, "You don't think that those two could have possibly been together could you?" And like so many other times, once Gordon turned round, he was gone like the wind.

* * *

At the batcave, Batman conducted his own investigating into the scenario. Having known nothing about his own arch nemesis, it was vital that this piece of evidence could finally dissect one of the greatest villainous masterminds and possibly set the Joker down the path of rehabilitation. It was something Batman fought long and hard to do, but the door was always shut tight with a thousand chains wrapped around it. No one could decipher him. That is until Maria showed up. "My, my Master Bruce, you've been down here for almost half an hour." Alfred said holding a tray of tea and placing it on the table. "Is that Maria Ashen?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to find out everything I can. She's an heiress to her mother's fortune and head nurse once at Gotham's Children's Hospital."

"Have you met her before sir?"

"Only once or twice, her mother was pretty persistent that she socialised with a lot of wealthy bachelors it seemed."

"She's incredibly pretty, sir. I wouldn't be surprised that they came flocking to her."

"I find it unlikely she would become affiliated with criminals."

"I think that's the kettle calling the pot, sir" Batman smiled seeing the irony that if even the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne could constantly associate himself with crime almost every night, then who knows. "Well… regardless… she was seen with him. That's all that matters."

"Him?"

"The Joker."

"The Joker? You mean… before he turned?"

"Yeah. Its strange. To fight someone, who you know nothing about and the fact that Maria had some sort of…"

"Romantic ties?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far Alfred. His files as Jack showed that he was an assassin who worked for a number of gangs throughout his career, mainly working for Valestra. He was a cold-blooded killer then, and still is today. I doubt he's ever had the capacity to care about someone other than himself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you should never judge a book by its cover sir. You may have only read half way through the book yet, and still, never seen its potential."

Batman walked towards the car, imagining (as best he could) a different side to the Joker that he was sure hardly no one knew or saw.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure of it!" Rocco said

"Can you please explain to me why you dragged me into this?" Penguin groaned out.

"Because whoever that girl was was obviously important! And I wanna find out what the deal is between them!"

"Why would you want to take interest in the Joker's business? You hate the guy!"

"I admit he's a jerk and a psychopath… but… he seemed so… normal around her. You saw it too right? He was actually looking serious for once! I've- We've got to find out. Plus I'm getting bored these days! So move it!" She threw him his coat and got out of the car. They parked within a relatively quiet middleclass suburban street with each house neatly placed in a row; standing to attention like soldiers. The house at the end belonged to Maria, where she could escape the trivialities from her elite lifestyle and feel like herself. They approached the door, giving two knocks and hearing footsteps reach closer. Maria slowly opened it with precaution and was shocked to see her so-called kidnappers again.

"You guys! You're… You're the ones who kidnapped me! What the hell do you want?! More money!?" She pulled out a gun from the side and pointed it directly at them both, showing no signs of hesitation.

"Easy there miss. We mean you no harm." Penguin said, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"You sure got some balls, I admire that. But the penguin is right, we're not hear to steal anything, honest." Ivy remarked.

"This is… This is about him. Isn't it?" Maria said lowering her defences.

"Yeah. We were all pretty surprised at what happened. Guess we just got curious and wanted to know why." Maria sighed and opened the door slowly allowing them to enter. She made them each a cup of tea and the three figures sat down with Maria opposing them, feeling like she was on trial.

"Look… I can't tell you anything."

"But… but why?"

"Because A. I have no idea who you are. B. How can I possibly trust you? And C. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Fair enough. However, he managed to tell us one detail."

"What? Why would he tell-"

"That you're his wife." Maria was left silent and couldn't understand why he would reveal such a thing. A private and intimate thing too.

*Sigh* "It's true. I am. Was more so."

"I'm sorry… It must be hard to accept that he's… well the most dangerous criminal in all of Gotham."

"Most dangerous?"

"Er… you said you haven't been to Gotham in a while right?"

"Yes. Nine years actually."

"So why did you not know what happened to him?"

"It's a long story… I'd rather he tell me himself before any of you guys say anything if you don't mind. Could you tell me where he is?"

"Only if you tell us just one thing." Ivy said confidently.

"Alright, deal."

"This is the address of his apartment." Penguin wrote down on a piece of paper, handing it to Maria, "And now… my question. What was he like before the Joker? I mean from your perspective."

Maria took a moment to think and place together the right words to describe this enigmatic man she fell in love with.

"He was…" She began to smile wistfully, and with a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. "Charismatic."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 7 - A Slight Dilemma

(Note: Warning of Violence in this Chapter)

* * *

"Charismatic? I'd say psychotic more likely." Ivy jokingly remarked, but from the look on Maria's face, she was serious and was rendered silent. "Maybe now. And maybe he was always. But… that's exactly what everyone else saw. The criminal. The murderer. The clown. If only you saw and knew the other part of him. Believe me, you'll think different. Or, at the very least you'll understand."

"I see… well, why charismatic?"

"Because there was something about him no one else had. He carried this energy, this magnetic force, this gravity that pulled me in and wouldn't let go. Its involuntary. After getting to know him more and more, I found myself suddenly incapable of giving the amount of respect he was due. He was between worlds, never one or the other. And as stupid as this might sound I… found that the most normal thing anyone could be. He was so much more, and I wish for his sake that he had the opportunities to show it. I remember when I walked into the club looking for my lost bracelet the night I met him for the second time, and I could hear music down the corridor. When I opened the door Jack was on stage playing the piano. I sighed and got lost in its melody. He could play so beautifully. Heh, it was also the time we played chess and I managed to hustle him… hehehe the look on his face was priceless hahahahaha…. heh."

"Wait, how did you get to playing chess all of a sudden?"

"Oh I wagered him. Seeing how he knew how to fight I asked if he could teach me. Long story short I was harassed by this dude when Jack was there. A girl's got to learn to defend herself these days. And if I lost I… well he said not to be involved with him anymore. Thing is… I didn't even know at that point what his so-called occupation was."

"Right… guess you must have been shocked by that revelation." Penguin said sipping his cup.

"To be honest it made sense. I kept asking him why he wanted me to stay away, but the only answer I got was 'because you'll regret it.' Jesus, all those questions, doubts, limits asking constantly why, why, why, why, by everyone who threatened or abused us. I was sick of it! Even from my own mother."

 **(Past flashback)**

"How dare you disobey me!" A woman of an intimidating stance, violently slapped Maria enough to make her whole head turn. The pain stung like a thousand needles piercing her cheek, but she didn't cower, or cry. "Don't think that I don't know where you have been going for the past month!"

"So what?! You're spying on me now is that it? Don't I have a life anymore?"

"No you don't! Not whilst you're still living under my roof! You're still a child!"

"Well I'm going to be glad that I'll have my own place soon if means being far, FAR away from YOU!"

"Insolent girl! After all I've done for you!"

"What? Auctioning me off to the highest bidder so you can further profit dad's business, which he SO gladly allowed you to take over once he died!" Maria stormed off in a thunderous rage towards the door.

"You go to that club to see him! Don't you!" Maria stopped in her tracks, gripping the handle. "I'm not a fool… and I don't think you realise who he really is? Do you?"

"What… what do you mean?"

I have here something of interest to you." She handed Maria a folder containing some files and pictures. "By the way… I managed to get copies of these through the chief of police himself so they're genuine. With a small persuasion shall we say."

She looked through each piece, examining every detail, and the more she looked, the more she became disturbed. Her heart beat faster and faster, the air became thick and heavy like an anchor plummeting down, crashing into the shore upon her mind.

"Mobster?… Hitman?… Criminal since the age of 18?… You're lying!"

"Oh this is no lie Maria… Everything you see here is who he is and what he does. Surprised he never told you… perhaps he just doesn't care about you. Perhaps… he's playing you for a fool. A rich little girl he can toy with! He intends to steal your money and discard you whenever he sees fit! So, you see my dear, I am only trying to protect you from a despicable monster who is most likely taking advantage of you." She commented, swiping the papers back. "There's no reason to go there. And a daughter of the Ashen family should know better than to go to these kind of places with riff-raff and degenerates and scoundrels. They're all scum!" Her mother walked out the bedroom, leaving Maria to wallow in her own cloud of distress and concern. She didn't know what to say, or think. "No… it can't be… she's forged those papers somehow just to manipulate me! I've got to find out for myself!"

Susie; head maid of the household, frequently helped Maria out in any way she could, and luckily helped her escape out the back. She ordered a taxi heading towards the city.

...

"Please… please, Jesus Christ I didn't do anything I swear! Ack!" A man, hand strung up and tied pleaded and begged for his life. The blues and blacks swelled on his face and the blood slowly dripped down to the floor with ease. He looked exhausted, barely having the strength to look up at his two assailants in the eye. "Stop playing games with us. You were seen right there! So grow some balls and admit it before I start getting cocky with the knife, and I might just accidentally push it through you're STOMACH." Stan threatened, menacingly waving the weapon in front of him, poking and prodding as if he was a dead animal. "If you think… that… that I'm going to betray them. Well… you're wrong."

"Damn… and just when I was starting to like you. Jack, take over. You're punches are a lot better than mine. Let's do some serious damage."

"Fuck you." The man spat out blood and spit on Jack's shoes. Needless to say, he wasn't happy. "You wanna know why I'm the most feared member of Valestra's gang…" Jack stated, lighting a cigarette, taking one small puff and blowing the smoke into his face. "Because I can kill faster than a bullet… without the mercy." The man gulped like he had a boulder jammed in his throat and with one swift kick, Jack managed to break his leg where a cry of pain soon followed. "Hehehe! How'd you like that huh?" Stan roared laughing sadistically, until without question he went silent, and simply stared down towards the entrance. "Jack…"

"What is it?" He turned to look in the same direction as him, and expressed the same shocked appearance. Maria was a lone silhouette in the distance, standing without saying a word or moving even an inch. All those thoughts about the files, the words that seemed to illuminate out of the sentences. All of it had fallen into place. Yet, it shattered her to pieces. She carefully stepped back before turning, and running as fast as she could barging through out into the open darkness of night. The only thing on her mind right now was escape, and she hurried down every alley and every corner attempting to flee the oncoming footsteps edging closer.

The streets were dark and obscure, and she had no idea where she was, or where to go. Blocked. A towering wall obstructed her route, and there was no way on earth she could climb it. Suddenly, a group of low class thugs noticed her presence, beating their crowbars and bats in their hands with a snarling grin, like a pack of wolves slavering over easy prey. Dread encased her. Jack's defence classes could only do so little, especially against five guys. And despite what she had just witnessed, quietly, she whispered, "Jack… help." Her wish was granted. Like magic, Jack came flying over the wall, landing straight in front of Maria and positioning himself ready to fight. Awestruck and relived to say the least, she leant against the wall to stay out of the fray. "Take em down boys!" One of the men exclaimed. Each ran forward prepared to strike as they lifted their weapons high. One struck first, but Jack swiftly managed to dodge it, and take him out by hammering him into the wall. The next guy tried the same manoeuvre, but Jack grabbed the crowbar and flung the guy into another; causing them to crash into a couple of trash cans. All the while, Maria could truly sense this force Jack exerted from every blow. The last two carried chains with them, swinging them around as they ran forward, like blades of a propeller, ready to cut anything in its path. There was no way he could go through them like this. Luckily, the walls on either side of the alley gave him an advantage. He ran straight into the fray; something neither expected and as a result they lowered their guard more. It was a perfect opening and Jack ran head on, almost vertically on the wall, then jumping off, grabbing the two chains which were swinging around in the air, and flinging them out of reach in the distance behind him. All of it happened in a split second, leaving them dumbfounded and terrified. Those piercing, golden orbs penetrated a look, before he uttered, "Get. Out." Without hesitating they scrambled past him like scurrying rats back to their hiding. He turned his attention to Maria; who was slumped down to the ground and in utter disbelief.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8 - Eye to Eye

Chapter 8 - Eye to Eye

* * *

A faded light seemed to reach into The Joker's apartment, showing a couple of bottles, used cigarettes, and two sleepy Hyenas. The Joker groaned at the throbbing train wreck inside his head. He spent most of the past couple of days trying to convince himself that he merely was seeing things. Dreams and subsequently nightmares fuelled his head non-stop. Some good. Some he'd rather forget. But, there was no sound or sight of her since that day. Maybe it was all one big fantasy. He walked as best he could to the kitchen pouring a drink of water. It was obvious he was still slightly drunk in an attempt to rid himself of all those memories. Bud and Lou panted with excitement to see their master finally aroused and nuzzled by his legs. Suddenly their attitude changed, and both quickly headed for the front door franticly pawing and pushing it until it opened (the hinges were never really good at this place). Their cackling laughter could be heard more than usual, and Joker stormed off to go get them.

"Goddamnit! Bud! Lou! You better get back here or I'll-" Then another laughter joined in, only this time, it was a woman's. He approached slowly, and as his vision turned to the hallway his so-called dream was a hard reality. Maria was petting and hugging the two beasts as they licked and woofed in glee to see her. Jack acquired the hyenas long before he was the Joker, and Maria previously thought they ran away into the wilds of the forest, never to seen again. "Oh you guys I know! I know! I missed you too!" She said, before looking up to meet his eyes; giving her very surprised yet frustrated look as he leaned against the door. Maria got up and fumbled a little at the awkwardness of their meeting.

"Boys back in now!" He yelled.

"There's no need to shout at them like that!"

"Are you real? Or is this another Goddamn dream again?!" He said, flicking her on the arm.

"Ow! I'm right here in front of you! Why would I be a dream?"

"Nevermind. How did you find me?!"

"I got a surprise visit from those friends of yours. Apparently you got drunk and told them who I was, or who we were so to speak."

"Shit… why the hell did I… Besides the point! I told you you to stay away!"

"Yes I heard you… but I didn't listen. After what happened… after what you told me, do you really think I could just forget?! I could ignore the fact that YOU-" He quickly grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her inside so the neighbours didn't get aroused by suspicion. "Hey! There's no need for-" he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her body against the wall to silence her. "Seen as you've gone deaf all of a sudden… I'll make sure you'll listen this time! I got a reputation to uphold. And if anyone, and I mean ANYONE catches you and me together… I may as well paint a bullseye on my forehead for the police, and especially Batman to batter me down with accusations about my past or you!"

"Batman? Who's batman?"

"Who's batman? WHO'S BATMAN!? Now that is funny!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I haven't been back since… well… that day." The Joker face palmed, and tried to get a handle on the situation.

"Batman is trouble… that's all you need to know." He had a thought, if Batman found out about her, then it would be all over. His reign over Gotham, his reputation, the mystery behind the clown, it would all fade under the truth of who he is, or was. Yet, for once, his ego felt shaken. Intimidated, even at the thought of 'going back' or 'being true to himself' again. The fact that he once had a wife would make him human. He no longer believed in that sentimental mindset, or any of that bullshit love that he, so young and foolish, thought to have destroyed all the hurt and evil within, when in actuality, depriving oneself from logic could lock away pain and love all together.

"That's not good enough! I answered your questions now you answer mine!" She demanded, piercing her blue eyes straight at time without a flinch. She wasn't going to be taken down this time. He backed away sensing her frustration, and sat down on the couch. It took every ounce of him to not to beat the crap out of her, but something deep inside prevented him. Maybe it was Jack holding off the Joker for once. She followed him and sat down beside, "Look at me." She asked. He turned round to face her, and to his surprise felt a hand lay on his cheek. Maria with a perplexed expression tried to wipe off what she presumed was make-up with her thumb off his face. It wouldn't budge, smudge or ripple, nor did it leave a residue on her. Joker didn't know how to react and simply stared. To think that his whole image had changed too, he never really thought about what impact it would have because he already accepted it. But for Maria, it was just as strange and abnormal as he first saw himself this way. "Why won't this come off? Don't tell me its permanent paint or something… and your hair too, its the darkest green hair I've ever seen. Maybe there's a solution to get rid of it… although I don't fancy using bleach."

"No need to." He said taking her hand away from him, "It already is. Like a fresh coat of paint. Maybe you should give it a try hehe." Maria found one other thing strange, the fact that he like to laugh. Sadistic, enthusiastic, over the top, childish laughter unheard of from him. Jack was more serious personality wise, but it didn't mean he was always stern or cold-hearted. She sometimes called him "Mr Frown" jokingly, but this time he really was embodying a clown.

"What do you mean? It wont come off?"

"The chemicals… you should try it! Could be a new line of makeup, and all you need to do is simply jump right in to a vat of agonising acid and hey presto! A new look for a new you!"

"Jack… I-I…"

"Sorry. Is that what you're gonna say, huh? Guess my appearance NOW doesn't appeal to you anymore am I right?! I'm just a freak now!" He got up as his blood began to boil inside, creating tension upon the chains that kept the mad mongrel at bay from savagery.

"No no that's not what I meant at all! I'd never judge anyone for their appearances or background! You know that! Look… I admit I'm a little overwhelmed by all this…"

"You're overwhelmed?! Heh this is like the iceburg that hit the titanic!"

"I know… I know… And I don't dare to imagine what you're feeling as I'm sure its a thousand times worse… But, as I was ABOUT to say. I understand now."

"Understand?"

"You don't need to say anything else… I think I put all the pieces together of why you are the way you are now… In fact… I would have been surprised if you were sane. And, for a clown, you're quite a… handsome one at that. I'm just glad that you're eyes haven't changed. It's how I recognised you at the party. I really would have been sad to see them waste away." The Joker rarely became soft, but twice now, Maria melted away any dispute, or completely changed his demeanour with just a few words. It was one of things he truly admired about her… loved her for. His violent and rough tenancies were balanced by her calming and caring nature, like two symbiotic magnets working together. Back then, they never hardly ever fought.

"Are you suggesting I look… somewhat decent as a clown?"

"Its just make-up. You're still Jack in my eyes. But yes."

"Don't call me that."

"Well too bad, that's your name!" Maria realised that she got through to him inch by inch, and it was enough to make her feel satisfied that she managed to knock down the Joker's ego, even if it was only a little piece that crumbled. "Enough! I'm tired of these games I swear to God if you-" The Joker was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Hey boss it's us!" The Joker quickly pushed Maria into the bedroom without warning, and without her getting a chance to make up a fuss. He locked it and rushed to the door.

"What do you want!" He shouted.

"Y-You told us to come over, said something about spying somebody?"

"Oh… yeah I forgot about that. By the way… you wouldn't happen to know about a certain woman would you?" They both gulped loudly looking at one another with the same exact thought. "Err… a woman boss?"

"Yessss… a blonde one to be exact. Blue eye, small nose, long wavy hair?"

"Nope. There's lots of women like that hehehe." They both tried to play it cool. If he caught wind that they knew, the Joker would explode a million times the size of an active volcano.

"None like this one." He said, casually looking at the door in frustration. "Look, I'm tired, we'll discuss this later on tonight okay."

"Okay boss, whatever you say." They left without saying another word, and emitted a sigh of relief once the door shut. As they walked down the hallway they both formed similar ideas on their bosses' strange behaviour.

"Hey Rocco, did you happen to smell perfume or something in the room?"

"Yeah I noticed that too… never smelt that before?"

"You, er… don't think the boss is hooking up this so-called blondie the others mentioned do you?"

"This is the Joker were talking about right? I think he'd rather be in Arkham than seen with some woman."

"Yeah you're probably right."

The Joker meanwhile unlocked the door to see a very unamused Maria sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, and tapping the floor with her heel.

"Don't give me that look! I had no choice!"

"You really can't stand the fact of me being here can you?" She retaliated back.

"I can't be seen with you! PERIOD! Geez! I feel like I'm in topsy turvy land now!"

"Hm! Well you are a clown after all! I would say you should have gotten pretty use to being in your own illogical world!" The Joker was at tipping point. He hated being mocked. Full of rage, he pinned her down in a flash and lashed out his gun from its holster, directly pointing it at her forehead. Maria insulted herself for not being careful at her choice of words. This wasn't Jack she was talking to, but a whole other person in control. She was careless, thoughtless, and heated in the moment, until something occurred to her. The gun.

 **(Flashback)**

"SURPRISE!" Maria exclaimed smiling happily, and holding out a cake which said in icing "Happy 27th Birthday" with candles illuminating it. Jack was a little awestruck by the front door to be greeted in such a way, noticing all the balloons, tinsel and banner across the living room, not forgetting the two hyenas wearing party hats to complete it all. "Erm… what is all this?" He questioned.

"It's a surprise birthday bash! Haven't you ever been surprised on your birthday before?" She questioned.

"No." He said putting down his suitcase and taking off his hat. Maria was a little saddened by this fact. But, it made her all the more determined to make this the best for him. "Well… here make a wish!" She said, extending the cake out towards him, and he quickly blew them out all at once.

"Hey is something burning?"

"What?! No no no!" Maria almost flung the cake into Jack's care without a second thought and rushed into the kitchen. Luckily, he had quick reflexes otherwise it would have landed flat face on the floor. He followed her in curious as to what caused all the commotion. Maria grabbed out her baked lasagne out just in time. Its edged were a little burnt, but on the whole, it was a delicious tray of pasta and cheesed drenched goodness. "Good thing you got back in time to tell me hehehe!" She said awkwardly.

"Dove, you didn't have to do all this for me. I would have just been happy to come back home to you." He said placing the cake on the counter.

"I know… you're humble that way, but… well you deserve to be treated once in a while Jay. And besides, it's the first time I get to celebrate it." Since childhood, he was never made to be felt special. His birthday's were just another day of work, study, training and so forth. Nothing new, nothing different. Only his mother, took her time to celebrate. But, that's a story for later. He didn't like to brag about it. One year older was all it meant to him. Until Maria arrived on the scene, and suddenly things began to change his perspective. For the better too. He smiled in the most genuine way possible and kissed her, "Thanks."

(After dinner)

"Alright, now its time for presents!" She said skipping along to the cabinet and bringing out a trio of wrapped items. They sat down by the fire on a faux fur rug with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Here's the first one." She said handing it to him. He opened it with ease, and revealed a pair of new leather grey gloves. The next was a couple of shirts and cologne he liked. However, the final present was more obscure, and a lot heavier. It came in this refined, redwood box with clasps to hold it shut. Once he unlocked them, his eyes widened and twinkled like a little boy looking at a new train set for the first time. A brand, spanking-new, shiny, silver alloyed gun. Although, not just any gun. It was a Bretta 92 (Fun fact: Keeping in line with the Joker's timeline, since being born in 1948, this type of gun was newly introduced around 1974/5). Every criminal, cop, or person with an enthusiastic gun hobby was itching to get one. But most either sold like hot cakes, or were too damn expensive. He admired it as a thing of beauty, and observed distinctly the initial "J" carved into each side of the grip.

"I noticed that you and the guys were talking about those new type of guns out on the market. Said to be the best."

"This is… I mean… how did you…"

"I happen to know someone who's friends with the owner of one of the leading factories that are making the guns. He managed to give me one in exchange for a price."

"And that would be?"

"Two weeks at my parents villa in the Caribbean. All expenses paid. See! You're not the only one with certain connections." Maria smirked. "Oh and I made sure they engraved your initial too. Makes it more personal."

Jack felt speechless by what he got from her. More and more surprises just seemed to be appearing right in front of him. He felt all the more grateful to have such a person in his life. He placed the gun on the ground and leant in to embrace her. A warmth surrounded them both, and it wasn't coming from the fire. Maria couldn't be happier with how satisfied and to be honest loved she made him feel. That was a gift which she would keep on giving. No matter what.

 **(Back to present)**

"You... kept it?" She asked. The Joker looked at her confused, before realising that the one weapon he would always hold fast to him, and one he never blindly throw away as a mere tool, was the gun she bought him.

"Yeah… I kept it! It has my initial on it! Stands for Joker obviously! Why the hell are you even detracting from the situation!?"

"Let me ask you this one thing… do you really regret the past? All of it?"

He pondered it for a sec, before saying, "No. But I choose to move on." He said backing away and placing the gun in his holster.

"Remember… when I found out about who you are for the first time. I had the option to stay and deal with the consequences, or leave and live my life in peace. You're still forcing me to choose the latter, back then and now. The fact is… as soon as I saw you... I've never had a choice."


	9. Chapter 9 - Decisions, decisions

Chapter 9 - Decisions, Decisions

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

After the whole violent fiasco, Jack took Maria to his apartment. It was a spacious and rather modern one, with a full view of the city, large kitchen, and sleek furniture to match the living room's décor. As Jack opened the bedroom door four yellow, predatory, eyes glowed out of the darkness. Maria slowly stepped back and a low growling sound formed out of the two creatures mouths, where a mountain-side of sharp teeth emerged. Finally, they came into the light, and showed a pair of what seemed to be large, wolfish, type dogs; brown all over with black spots and scruffy hackles. "Boys we've got company so behave." Jack commanded.

"I've… never seen dogs like these before? Wait! Are they… Hyenas?" Maria inquisitively asked, feeling a lot calmer.

"Yeah. Most think their hybrids of some kind but points for you on being observant. Don't worry… they don't bite. Until I tell them to."

They both walked forward and approached her, sniffing and circling around like a couple of vultures examining a dead carcass. Jack went into the kitchen to pour her a glass of water. Upon returning back, he witnessed a very odd scene. Two of the most vicious creatures to ever walk this earth, were transformed into sappy, playful puppies as Maria scratched their bellies and smushed their faces together. "Aren't you the cutest pair of furballs I've ever seen! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Jack raised one eyebrow, "How the hell did you manage to detain them that quick?"

"With a little love and care that's all. Plus, you tell them who's in charge by biting them on the ear to assert dominance. I read a lot of nature books heh."

"I see." He said, mildly impressed and for some reason a little jealous of the attention she was giving them. "Here." He passed the drink to her and she sat down sipping it.

"Well… go ahead. I'm listening." She said. He sighed heavily and pulled up a chair opposite her. "You're gonna think I'm making this up… Or even sound crazy."

"I'll take my chances… I said I'm listening, and whatever it is you have to tell me, I'll hear every detail. Also, I want to know why would you tell me in first place?" He was slightly taken aback by her sincerity and consideration for him. There was only one reason why he would tell her.

"I trust you." He replied. Maria blushed and felt happy that she earned his trust.

"I'm glad."

"It's true. I am a criminal. An assassin specifically. And… I've been this way since I was sixteen. I only really got noticed when I was around 18 or 19."

"Noticed?"

"When an upper class gang sees potential in certain individuals… you're essentially chosen to join. I was just a thieving kid before that."

"What about you're family?" He gave her a strained look and turned away as if a memory flashed before his eyes, and felt weak to its hold on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine… just… before I came to the city… I had a completely different life. Something, that I don't even acknowledge anymore. Let me ask you… Do I sound different to you? I mean accent and tone wise."

"Um… well… compared to some… I guess you're accent doesn't sound as harsh or thick. It's actually prestigious considering you said you came from the streets… why?"

"Well… I wasn't always from the streets. Its Mid-Atlantic or transatlantic so to speak. But anyway… regardless… let's just say we weren't too different… once." Maria didn't further inquire about it, seeing how painful or even affected Jack was from the mere mention of it.

"But, yeah, long story short, I felt like I didn't have a choice at the time. Being a teen, you get influenced easily. This whole lifestyle, felt like an escape for me. Felt like freedom. And I was willing to take whatever it had to offer, even if it meant sacrificing things along the way. Like a portion of my morality… I believe in doing what's best even if its wrong, right, smart or stupid. At times when I've been assigned to "dispose" of someone, and once I've done the deed, I see the family or a kid at the back of the room, crying… terrified… hurt. I go up to them, give them money, and tell them to go far, far away from here and never come back. I don't kill for sport or unnecessarily. Heck, I beat up more people than kill them. Its only when someone's REALLY pissed us off… we take action. I know that I can't justify. It's pointless. Truth be told… it's become my life... and I don't know any different."

"It's ok… I'm not one to judge people Jack. Everything happens for a reason… and once we learn, we become that much more human. But, you shouldn't solely label yourself as a criminal. You saved me rather than kill me, interrogate me, or even let me run away. It tells me that the assassin or mobster is just one part of you. Not the whole. There's good inside. Which means… there's hope." She said softly placing her hand on his.

Jack didn't know what to say or think. Surprised would be appropriate for the matter, taking into consideration that Maria didn't even bat an eye or make a break for it as soon as possible at the realisation she was opposite a killer. Even willing to touch him. He stood up and coughed taking the drink away, "It's getting late. I should take you back."

"No!… I mean… I don't want to be left on my own. I'm still a little shaken up I guess. Can I stay here? For the night… please?"

He calculated the cons and pros inside his head, before giving in, and nodding his head, a little infuriated that he wasn't being as severe or as harsh against his own inhibitions. "Fine… but you have a choice, Maria. Stay or go. And, I'm talking about your decision with me."

He went to bedroom, making sure it was comfortable, and allowed her settle. She took off her shoes and dress, climbing into bed and holding the pillow close to her. His scent, which was a combination of cool and smoky blending together, lingered on the bed and she basked in every way to capture it, softly sighing, and smiling happily as she did. This entire evening confirmed many things. But the most prominent to her was the fact that her feelings were unchanged, and she could finally admit "I'm in love". Before hitting the hay on the sofa for the night, Jack couldn't help but be curious about how understanding she was. It ran through his mind like the constant ticking of a clock. He went to the bedroom door, slowly opening it and saw a peaceful Maria, sleeping with a smile and like a resting angel upon a cloud. He crouched down, reached out his hand, and caressed her cheek with the softest touch, wearing a subtle smile of his own. Strangely, in his own head he whispered, "Please… say you'll stay."


	10. Chapter 10 - Perfect

Chapter 10 - Perfect

(Gets quite romantic/fluffy in this chapter lol! Things are implied but nothing explicit )

* * *

"I never had a choice." The words were ringing in her head like the tick-tock of a clock. "Was that true?… Or did I just say it because I didn't want to face rejection." She thought to herself. He managed to let her go in the end, and (knowing her stubborn determination would block any retaliation from him) the Joker was certain that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her, despite his warnings. He mentally slapped himself and stared down at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "Pull. Yourself. Together! Just don't think about her. That's all I have to do. Why the hell are you making exceptions for her?! She should have been shot by now, or infected with Joker toxin at the very least with the way she was acting towards you! Me! The great prince of crime, the jester of genocide, the JOKER! You don't take shit from no one!" He smashed his fist into the glass, causing it to crack, and his fist to bleed. He sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly in frustration, until he looked at the broken image of himself with wide eyes. It was as if he realised for the first time, how much things had changed…

Maria found a piece of glass on the floor, and returned it back to its original place in the mirror above her desk. She change into her nightdress, and suddenly sensed a dark, tall figure behind her on the crouching down, retrieved a hidden gun underneath the bed and slowly rose up again before turning round sharply; seeing the cloaked white-eyed demon now confront her with its piercing look. Maria gasped, almost dropping the gun but kept a firm grip.

"Who-Who are you? W-What do you want?!" She nervously asked. Without saying a word, the stranger walked towards the bedside lamp and turned it on to show a man appearing like a huge bat with a symbol on his chest to match.

"Batman." She whispered.

"You know who I am then."

"N-No… I mean I shouldn't even be… he told me not to-"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, why are you creeping about like this! What are you doing here!?"

He walked over and gave her a picture to look at. She soon lowered her defences and examined the image in shock.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"Police files. You know him?"

"N-No… I don't."

"I haven't got time for lies… It's evident you're close to him."

"Why should I trust to tell you anything huh? What business is it of yours?"

"Look, I understand why you'd be protective about this. But… if you're worried for his sake… then you'll understand why I want to know."

"How do you know him?! Who are you inside that charade, that costume, that front… you're exactly like-"

"The Joker?"

"What did you say?"

"You've seen him. And, that's why I've come to you… You're right. This is a front. Another side to me. A darker side. But, I've learned that the cape and cowl doesn't define who I am. I've learned to accept and be the person underneath it all. And that's why I guess people call us two sides of the same coin… but we each took different paths. Me… the hero. Him… the villain."

"So… you're saying he might of become like you? If he wanted justice rather than revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"I-I've said too much. If you're really concerned then ask himself yourself."

"I doubt he'll be in the mood to talk. All I want to know and do is see what you are to him... and help."

"I'm sorry. I can't betray him like that… even if its the right thing."

"Why do you care for him? He doesn't care about anything but himself now. I think it's about time you wake up and realise that Jack doesn't exist anymore."

"How can you be so sure, huh?"

"Because anyone who flies too close to the sun will get burned. He's hurt people Maria. He'll do it a thousand times over…"

"It's too late for that…" Maria turned away from him, holding her stomach like she was cradling something once lost or forgotten. "I'm already damaged. There's nothing left to salvage except him… So, why shouldn't I persevere? Why shouldn't I try?"

Silence entered the room, and Batman could only say, "For your sake… and even for the city's sake… I hope your efforts are worth it." He headed outside, and disappeared once more into the night leaving Maria to ponder whether her efforts would be in vain or not. There was nothing more in the world she desired than to have a future with him. A countless amount of dreams envisioned them both in a field, looking beyond the horizon, surrounded by their two or perhaps three children playing, and talking about nothing and everything. How handsome the boys would look (Maria was hoping for Jack to have a son he could truly be a father to), and how beautiful the daughter would be, as Jack would say, "Just like her mother." Perfect. There were only so few moments between them that Maria would take to the grave with her and shout from the rooftops as perfect. One: When he held her into his arms, took her lips in his, and thus cementing their first kiss. Two: Their defiance against her controlling and pressuring mother by eloping together. And third: When they finally made love for the first time.

 **(Flashback)**

There was a sky full of stars, yet he looked at her. She was beyond those pitiful twinkling lights. Her radiance and beauty glowed enough to make the moon feel jealous. Jack always appreciated her beauty, but to him it wasn't the most important aspect he fell in love with. But, this particular night, seeing her in this flowing, fitting, and short nightdress ignited something that was more powerful than lust that any man could feel. It was a need for her. A need to show how much she changed his life, how much of an impact she made, how she made him feel love for the first time in so very, very long. Maria kept looking out beyond, lost in her own thoughts thinking that Jack was too busy smoking to notice the effort she made. This dress was quite revealing and she wasn't use to its fit. Georgia advised her that wearing something more "voluptuous" would be a clear sign, so she went along with the idea. It had been a couple of months since they confessed and were officially a couple, but either one was hesitant to make the first move. Maria on her part, was shy and didn't know what to expect She had never been with a man. Sure, she knew WHAT it entails, but HOW to approach it was the bigger issue. She loved him, and wanted to be as intimate as possible, but worried whether or not she would be GOOD enough. Jack, as a result, felt like she wasn't ready, and was by no means going to force her or do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He would wait a lifetime if that's what it was going to take. He was simply happy to be with her regardless. Jack petered out his cigarette, and just before he was about to approach her, she broke the silence, saying in an awkward manner, "Well… I-I think I'm going to turn in for the night." As she began to open the sliding door, a hand grabbed her by the arm to stop her. He turned her around to face him and before she could say, look, or do anything, he pulled her in for a kiss. Maria grew wide-eyed at his action, and felt flustered by what to do or feel in this situation. He was not a spontaneous person when it came to physical means of affection, and just as he intended, it threw her off completely. This kiss, she thought, was different. It was more heated and passionate. Every fibre grew warmer by the second and she instinctively embraced it, kissing him back and wrapping her hands around him like a necklace. She was his jewel he happily wore for all to see. They finally parted for some air, and he tilted her chin upwards to see her expression. It was the cutest thing. She witnessed his eyes grow soft, and blacker if it were possible. Both smiled lovingly and it was one of the most wonderful things Maria could boast to possess. No one really saw him smile the way she did. It wasn't big nor small, but subtle and filled with happiness and understanding. He caressed her cheek, then held half of her voluminous locks to one side, exposing her neck. Grabbing her waist to lift her up more, he angled his head and kissed it sweetly. She melted and relaxed, holding onto his shoulders and savouring the moment. If a simple kiss on the neck would cause this much ecstasy, she couldn't imagine what everything else would feel like. He unattached himself from her, feeling the heat from her skin suddenly increase. Jack questioned whether he was rushing things. "Is… everything ok?" She asked. He rose up back to his own height and looked down at her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"This?"

"You know what I mean."

Maria lowered her head, looking down at the ground. "I-I've… never done this before."

"Yeah, that much I gathered." He said scratching behind his head.

"I'm not exactly sure what to do… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and ruined-"

"You didn't." He said, quickly kissing her head. "I'm glad you said. I was worried that I was making you feel… well… uncomfortable. Or taking things too fast."

"No… I mean I wasn't. It felt strange, I suppose. But a good kind of strange… It's like… I can feel a warmth inside my chest. It makes me happy." Touched by her words, he held her once again, wrapping an arm around her waist and one holding the back of her head. "That's all I want… but, I don't want you to think that I'm not willing to stop at any moment if you're-"

She cut him off saying,"I know… I love you." He smiled, and picked her up, taking her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed carefully. Jack kissed her slowly and was completely and utterly under her spell. Maria didn't know how powerful she was. It wasn't like physical strength, or strength of the mind, but an unspeakable force that made him weak whenever she was at his side. All that brutality, violence, harshness, seriousness seemed to disappear. Finally, he had the chance to touch something and it wouldn't break. Gentility was not his forte, of that he was certain, but if just for once, and hopefully for many more, he could do all the things that something as incalculably valuable as love offered, and would be willing to pay for it. No matter the cost. They both kissed, touched and felt, like many others, but it was their own. By the end, the world ceased to exist to them, as they slept in each other's arms never wanting to let go.


	11. Chapter 11 - An Eternal Conflict

Chapter 11 - An Eternal Conflict

* * *

A dark space.

Obscure.

Unknown.

A figure… a woman appears dressed all in white. Jack… clad in a black cloak and a white mask covering half of his face.

An organ begins to play in the background.

(Phantom of the Opera theme)

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."

"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you… grows stronger yet"

The woman draws closer to him, walking with each small step to identify herself.

"Maria…" He whispers.

"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear." She stops to face him…

"I am the mask you wear" Maria sings softly, reaching out, and touching his face before ripping off his disguise, revealing the Joker abnormally fused to Jack with a sinister grin and causing Maria to break out a blood-curdling scream!

"AHHHhhhhh! uhhh… uh… *gulp* … The Joker violently woke from the nightmare. Sweat trickled down his brow, his heart felt like an explosion, and the air from his lungs felt like they had been snatched out. Bud and Lou both looked up at their master, attempting to calm him with licks and nudges. He took a deep breath and reassured that it was "only a dream… just a dream. Nothing more. I mean, what is this? Some sort of horror film hehe… It felt… real though. Fuck! Why has this been happening!? No matter where I go, no matter what mirror I look into or any kind of glass, I see him! It's not me! I've got to find a way to stop this… and there's only one person that I can talk to… And I'm not going to like it."

A few hours later…

The Joker drove out towards the edge of the city in search of an old acquaintance. He parked outside a quaint, singular house. It was worn and grey, to the point, that the infrastructure was starting to crumble, and the porch had only a few wooden panels to keep it afloat; even they were either chipped or hanging loosely. The only signs of life was the dim, faded light pouring out of the ragged curtains inside.

"Oh boy." He said unenthusiastically as he walked up the creaky steps and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming from the other side, then, chains were heard unlocking the door until…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! WHO ARE YOU STATE YOUR BUSINESS! OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA BLAST YOU TO PIECES!" A voice shouted, as a gun swooped out of the opening, ready to aim and fire. Clearly, she wasn't use to visitors. "Nice to see you're still as sensitive as ever… you should be part of the welcoming committee with how friendly you are!" Joker said mockingly.

The door opened to reveal a small, yet feisty older woman (about 60 or 70 years old) wearing a long red dress and gloves, with tinted glasses and black hair all scrunched up in a tangled bun. The gold hooped earrings, and bracelets were a bonus to her already flamboyant character. "Well… look what the cat dragged in and regurgitated." She said, throwing the gun to the side.

"Roma, there's no need for that." He replied.

"Is there?… seems to me like that's EXACTLY what's needed. Ever since you became… this (she gestured with her hands) … it's like you don't even remember who I am anymore!"

"Look, I'm not hear to argue. I need your help!"

"Ohhhh! So the great and almighty Joker FINALLY needs help huh? Since when!"

"About a week or two ago."

"Aww well why didn't you say so…" She said before grabbing the gun again and poking it against his chest. "Get out! Now!" And just before she was about to slam the door, he stopped her in her tracks, holding it back.

"I'm not asking… and it's not about me! Its… Its about Maria." Suddenly, her posture relaxed, and she put the gun down, allowing him inside. They both sat down as she poured him a cup of coffee. Despite the visually shabbiness of the exterior, the interior was rather neat. The paintings, the décor, the plants and ornaments hanging up gave it a bohemian vibe. She knew him from when he was a teenager. And, back then, was the closest thing to a motherly figure he had. Roma use to work as a nurse for criminals who couldn't be seen or caught dead at a hospital if they faced being arrested in the end. Jack needed her help many times, especially being new to the city and finding a place to live.

"Why do you ask of her all of a sudden? Surely, she doesn't matter to you any more after these past nine years or so. You don't give a crap about anyone or anything. Well except money and killing batman of course."

"She's alive."

"W-What? T-That can't be true…"

"It is… I accidentally kidnapped her… what a surprise that turned out to be!"

"More than a surprise! Did… did you know she was alive all this time!?"

"No! How could I?… She… apparently survived… heard that I was dead, something which I'm sure was done in best of interests. To WHO'S interests got the better end I have NO clue! So… she never came back to Gotham until now."

"I see… I wish I could meet her. You told me a lot about how much of an impact she made to you. So beautiful, so kind, so strong too! She'd have to be if she was with you. Bet she hasn't changed since the day you met huh?"

"I guess...That was then, this is now! Things have changed! I'm no longer that foolish, young, ignorant person and she… she doesn't see that! Still as determined and resolute as ever! Like a bear clinging to a fish he won't let go."

"What do you mean by no longer exactly? I still think you're an ignorant fool now as you were when you denied yourself back then!"

"What are you talking about? I've caved in to my demons, and I can finally welcome them with open arms! They were right about everything and everyone in this godforsaken world! It's all pathetic and better off descending into madness. Why can't people see the funny side of it all!?"

"Hmmm… and were they right about Maria? Is she part of this oh so pathetic, godforsaken world?"

"No… she was the one thing that… made me see differently… but even she fell victim to it. What's the point!"

"However, she's returned to you… do you still lo-"

"DON'T mention that feeling! I made sure to kill it!"

"But, there are some things which can't be killed by bullets… or in your case, a vat of toxic acid."

"As if I could still love her! Just because she's alive doesn't mean anything at all!"

"Regardless… she's the VERY reason you've become the most famous and most notorious criminal this city has ever seen! You have to loose something or someone VERY precious to you to make you an insane clown! It isn't just the costumes, or the bleached skin or the batman or whatever sorry excuse you try to tell yourself! Therefore still a fool… its because you had love and happiness for the first time and then BLAM! It was snatched away from you! Your acting out your childhood because you never had one… your forcing people to smile because happiness in its own twisted way has caused you pain. Everyone else should suffer because you have, everyone else should go mad because why should they be living their lives in bliss when you haven't. You want to make the world laugh at how ridiculously monstrous life is."

"Who died and made you a psychiatrist?"

"You know that you can tell me anything. Otherwise, why would you have come here?"

The Joker fell silent. For a fraction of a second, he wondered whether she was right about everything. This psychological conflict had been stuck with him since the moment he was born. All it had done was manifest itself over the years. But… she was right about one thing. As soon as Maria walked into his life, things halted. Time passed slowly.

"From the way I see it… given what you said about these dreams and seeing Jack constantly… your demon a.k.a 'Mr happy' is thrown into confusion by her. And somewhere, deep, deep, deep down, you're starting to feel like yourself again. It's battle between Jack and Joker. Oh! And before you try to deny it or some bullshit like that you've seen the evidence for yourself so its all up to you who wins. Maria seems to love you still, perhaps even more so than before… there is another who has and still is experiencing exactly what you're going through. Maybe you should ask him."

"Who?"

"Two-Face."


	12. Chapter 12 - Second Chances

Chapter 12 - Second Chances

(Note: After this story, I'm thinking about creating the Joker's backstory from birth, obviously in connection with this story, which I have a plan of already)

* * *

Following Roma's advice, he decided to call a meeting with Two-Face at the Double Tree Casino; a privately owned club which allowed him to do his dirty work without the cops sniffing around in suspicion. At first, Two-Face was reluctant to see him. Afterall, hoping that the drunken haze of a night Joker had in telling him and penguin about that girl, he had his concerns that he may of found out and was going to beat the living hell crap out of him. A gun was hidden under the desk just in case. Joker entered and immediately noticed the whisky on the table.

"I think were both going to need a drink to get through this." He suggested. Two-face opened the bottle and poured the liquor into the glasses. "What's this about? If you're thinking about pulling off another scheme then forget it! You fucked up the last one at the charity ball and ain't gonna-"

"I'm not here about that. I'm here for a different reason."

 **(Flashback)**

"Two-Face? Why the hell do I need advice from Jekyll and Hyde about this?!"

"Because he has something in common with you… when Two-… ahem, Harvey Dent was still alive so to speak, he had a fiancé. Grace."

"So? Ow!" Roma hit him on the head with her walking stick and continued.

"So as I was saying! Once he became Two-Face, Grace still loved him regardless. But unfortunately things took a turn for the worst, and he chose his beloved coin over her."

"How do you know about this?"

"Because when I use to work downtown, he came to me and I noticed the picture of him and her in his wallet. And probably being a little hyped on the anaesthetic whilst I removed a couple of bullets, he began to tell me about her. I honestly feel like I'm doing a better job at dealing with you psycho's than the doctors at Arkham hehehe."

"There's no way he'd-"

"Tell him. Tell him about you… I'm sure he'd be willing to listen then."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we like to think we're human. Just like everybody else…"

 **(Back to the present)**

The Joker took a deep breath and sat down. Two-Face was definitely surprised at how cool and, well to be blunt, serious the clown has been over the past few weeks. He was almost unrecognisable, and it reminded him of how similar the situation was when the Joker changed his facade seeing… then it hit him.

"Is it Maria?" Two-Faced asked straightforwardly.

"WHAT!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the desk, causing it to shake, but quickly retained his composure. "I-I mean… yes. It is. Geez! I've never gotten that drunk in long time and just HAD to tell you who she was!" He said, ironically taking a big swig of the whisky.

"You had the same look on your face when you saw her again. Didn't think you'd make that expression again for anything else."

"Touché. Look, I came to you because… I was advised that you might understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand what it means to feel… conflicted. And, especially, when it involves… a person you once cared for." Two-Face without warning grabbed the Joker's suit in confrontation.

"Who. Are. You. Talking. About!" He demanded.

"Grace."

"What do you know of Grace! I never told you a GODDAMN THING about her!"

"Look, here's the deal. I talk about Maria… you talk about Grace. And no one outside of this room knows about what we say or discussed, even us ever again. Deal?" Two-Face let him go and ordered the two henchmen guarding outside the room to leave them be.

"Fortunately, this will be the the ONLY thing we have in common." Two-Face said, flipping his iconic coin in the air. "If things fell into place, I'm sure we'd both be leading different lives right now… but I guess that's how life is. It's all about chance. And, I think it's safe to say we didn't win the lottery."

"Heh, speak for yourself. At least you're… half-way decent." Joker cracked.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok… sheesh! Just trying to make the situation better."

"Whatever. You said about feeling conflicted? Is it cause she's back you're having second thoughts?"

"Who me? Don't kid a kidder! Of course I'm not! But lately, it's been a frustration more than anything! I don't know… Once I thought she was gone, that was it! I had no alternatives, no other options, no hope any more, so I caved in, and it felt so GOOD to finally have the power to loose all control!"

"To a certain extent… I understand you're point," Two-Face replied, rubbing the coin. "But it means you're letting him win."

"Who?"

"The bad guy… it's a constant battle with him. Yet, he always finds a way to win. Thing is, there's a reason for that. There's only one thing that's more powerful… its something I experienced, and no matter how evil, corrupted, vile or cruel someone is… being in love is the worst crime anyone can commit. It can cause happiness beyond measure, but also be the most damaging, toxic thing once lost. You can't control it, but at the same time you can. It all depends on you. Since Grace… she… she didn't care about what I looked like, or even who I was now. If I had the chance," He flipped the coin high into the air, "I'd reconsider… I'd even reconsider THIS DAMN BLASTED COIN!" He exclaimed, slamming it hard onto the desk before it even fell. The Joker didn't know what to say at this point. He couldn't help but feel that number 1. Harvey was begging and clawing to get out of him. But couldn't. And number 2. He was jealous. Jealous that he had the opportunity to get his old life back. To get her back. Silence thickened the air, and with belated breath Two-Face motioned him to go. "Leave… and don't you dare speak another word about this." Joker respected his wish, walking towards the door and looked back with a troubled glance. Two-Face looked so defeated, and didn't even lift his hand to see the coin's fate.

* * *

Maria sat quietly within Gotham's City's Library, surrounded by a mountain of articles about criminology and more importantly the Joker, with matching headlines, pictures, stories, and record accounts. She studied each one leaving no stone unturned, and after a couple of hours, felt like she was reading about a completely different person. Or at the very least, an extreme version of Jack in her own rationale. She understood the reasons why… and suddenly found herself crying, laying her head down within the comfort of her arms; believing that it was all her fault. "I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry Jack… I-I let you down… I could of… of prevented it, but I… I wasn't there for you. He'll never forgive me!" She looked up, and hastily wiped the tears away.

"I'm here now… It's… It's not too late." She reassuringly said, and cunningly put some of the things into her bag leaving the building. Unbeknownst to her, however, detective Bullock happened to be passing her by and watched with sharp eyes her intense reading about the Joker. "Hmmmm…. I better tell the comissh about dis."

Whilst on her way out, Maria accidentally bumped into a man, causing a couple of his books to fall.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought and I-" Upon closer inspection of each other, it was as if a spark jolted between them. The man had thick, chocolate coloured hair, which formed into a short slick pompadour style. His eyes were a perfect green, his nose straight and long, whilst his dimpled chin and thick eyebrows made him appear like a commercialised model of the era.

"D-Derrick?"

"Maria? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes… I can't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm doing well… thank you. Gosh, I haven't seen you in… in such a long time."

"I've only recently moved back to the city."

"Ah right… I see. How are you doing? Really?"

"I'm… I'm managing as best I can. It's still…"

"Don't worry. You don't have to say anything. I know it was… a very difficult time for you loosing… well, I won't speak of it. In fact, I've been away for a few years myself travelling."

"Travelling! Wow that's great! I remember you saying you wanted to go to all those places in the world. I'm glad you did."

"Yeah it was an adventure I'll tell ya that heh… but not the same when you don't have someone special to share it with."

"What? No! I don't believe that! You must have someone!"

"No… Guess I've been waiting for the right time. But I've been focused on my pharmaceutical business so that's probably why hehe"

"Congratulations! I had no idea that you started up on your own."

"It's great but… isn't as much fun being a doctor at the hospital. Say… I was wondering, if you're not too busy, we could… er… go grab a coffee or meal and have a catch up?"

"Erm… sure. Yes! Yes, of course that's be wonderful."

"Great! Oh here's my number… It was nice to see you again. I'm here for you." And with those final words he continued in his direction.

Maria felt a little flustered by the sudden encounter. Derrick was a doctor on her ward at the hospital all those years ago and both were great work colleagues and friends in the day. But, it was only after he left, she forgotten about the small crush he had for her. Secretly, despite being with Jack at the time too, she caught on to his small flirtations. So did Jack, and he felt extremely protective of her; fearing more than anything in the entire world of losing her. Jealously grew like a thorn in his heart, and at times, caused him to resent Maria, or storm off, or be even more cold and distant to her than before. It even made him doubt his right to be with her. Maria in the end of course, sealed with a kiss, proved that she was his and his alone. Thus, like the gentleman he was, Derrick accepted that she only had love for Jack beyond comprehension, beyond any one else, and decided to move on. Yet, now, as he looked back at Maria, he smiled, thinking that the "right time" had finally approached.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Smile to Begin It All

Chapter 13 - The Smile to Begin It All

(Note: Warning scenes of abuse and violence. Also be prepared for the feels!)

* * *

"Death smiles upon us all, all a man can do is smile back" - quote from Marcus Aurelius

The rain broke out from its cloudy prison and poured a stream of water down, making nightfall plummet into a cavern of darkness, with only a few specks of light to pierce through from windows of buildings and houses as Maria drove by. She arrived back home, and headed upstairs to take a long shower. A dryness lurked in her throat and wouldn't budge since. The articles, the names given to him, the things he had done… everything intensified her guilt further. Why did she feel so guilty? It was not her fault. But, she couldn't help feel a tinge of the blame. And what made matters more complex was the fact that Derrick appeared. And at not a good time. "Was meeting up with him a good idea? Doesn't it count as a… date? No! It's not! I vowed I'd never date, kiss, meet, or love ever again! Well… anyone who isn't Jay. But it's getting harder, harder, to even love him now… As twisted as it sounds… I'd prefer it if he was dead, then, I can love him for who he was with his last breath." She walked out of the shower tired and restless; looking into the mirror as she dried her hair and put on her nightdress. Suddenly a strange sound echoed from the jointed bedroom next door. She opened the cabinet, and took out a gun from the shelf, slowly and carefully opening the door. The light wouldn't turn on no matter how many times she flicked it. Suspicion and dread grew ever more present. One step at a time, scanning the room, until the side light turns on. A man with pure white snow hair, a curled sadistic mouth, crooked nose, and fiery glare gazed amusingly upon her. Maria could only look at him with both horror and complete and utter rage.

"Miss me? Hehehehe"

"Salem! You! You son of a BITC-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I'd watch it if I were you…" He said pointing behind her to three men on guard with their guns at the ready. It was pointless but she nonetheless kept the gun fixed on him. "I see you're in your best dress." The guys behind her wolf whistled in satisfaction. The man got up and prowled towards her. She flinched away but was soon bound by him in his iron grip. He began to feel her curves, and to Maria, it felt like a slimy snake coiling around her body, shuddering at his touch. "It's nice to see that your beauty hasn't faded… how about them scars and wounds? I made sure to make my mark on ya last forever hehehe. Let me guess… still haven't told him yet. Have you?" He said, holding her lower stomach.

"Fuck you."

"Awww how sweet. You still hung up on that little ordeal we had, hmm? Just you, me and that criminal bastard Jack whom you loved so deeply. Tell me…" He jabbed his gun forcefully onto her back before having it slide down and go between her thighs.

"Were you with him because you liked his gun? Well, wait 'til you get a load of me… oh wait you already did!" Violently, he pushed her to the ground.

"Now then, it is a coincidence that you happened to be back to Gotham after all these years. And that only recently, I found out about the Joker. You see… after what happened I had to go into hiding for a while… but knowing that you were alive and that he was alive… I couldn't wait to join in on the fun again!"

"H-How? How did you…"

"Did I know? I still have a couple of spies in this city… and once I caught a glimpse of you and more importantly him… ho ho ho boy! You guys are REALLY hard to kill ain't ya?"

"You won't stand a chance against him! Not now!"

"Maybe. But, what's the harm I having a little fun with it. Make sure it sends a message guys, but don't hit the face. It's too darn pretty to be tainted. The head, legs, body that's all fine just make sure to get her good and bloodied. But not too much." Maria panicked; she kicked, and bit, punched, and screamed as much as she could, but she was rendered helpless against them. He snapped his fingers, and lit his cigar, watching with glee and grotesque delight.

Later that evening…

At the Shack; a large abandoned place on the edge of the city, where most thugs/mobsters go to hang, drink, do business deals, play pool, poker or gamble, a certain colourful trio were sat at a table playing cards. "Hey hey! You cheated! I saw you with that card up your sleeve!" Penquin exclaimed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" Riddler replied, tapping the side of his hat. "If fact, Riddle me this a-"

"No! just deal the next lot of cards already!" Ivy said, irritated by her losses.

"Say where's the Joker. He seems to keep to himself a lot these days."

"Um… yeah you could say that. He's had a lot on his mind of late."

"How do you know?" Riddler asked shuffling the cards.

"Well isn't it obvious by the way he's been acting? He's becoming… normal.. God that's so weird to say! Even in his tone of voice, and that fact that he went to go for a cigarette break!" Ivy replied, making sure not to say anything that would reveal her knowing of the truth.

"Yeah you got me there. Shush! Here he comes."

"You guys better have not looked at my cards whilst I was gone. Or you'll find a Joker in your deck and punching your face hehehe."

"How could we when you LITERALLY booby trapped them to explode if they moved!"

"Hey I like to take precautions!" He turned off the sensor and picked them up to see his luck.

Meanwhile, Salem's men had done their vile, dirty work, and in a most humiliating and derogative way, they left Maria outside the building; still wearing her nightdress (although it was badly torn). She barely had the strength to stand, and was shaking vigorously whilst staggering towards the door. The rain intermixed with the blood which poured from her head, arms, legs; soaking it up, and the blue and purple bruising spoiled her skin. The doors swung open causing a massive gust of wind to blast into everyone. The shadowed silhouette appeared in the door way, like an obscure spidery ghost blackened by the dark. Everyone wondered what was happening. Ivy gazed with shock and disbelief. "J-Joker…" She pointed her finger to the figure. He turned around, slowly getting up from his chair, and following Ivy's horrified expression. Maria walked a litter further in; breathing raggedly, stumbling, and wincing in pain. With little conciousness she had left, she noticed among the crowd the colour purple stand out nearby. She reached out calling out in the smallest of voices, "Jay…" Finally, collapsing hard to the floor. Joker was almost about to rush to her side, but was suddenly pulled back by Ivy who whispered, "Don't! People will wonder why. I'll take her round the back to my car. Meet me there." He was still fixed on her image, before snapping out of his trance and running sharply away from the scene. Memories flashed and penetrate his mind to one that had he tried ever waking hour, of every waking second to lock up with a thousand chains… the final…

One. Bad. Day.

 **(Flashback)**

Jack patiently waited on the other side as oncoming cars parked up in the distance. He clenched his fists to the point where he was intentionally hurting himself, hoping to God that this would all be over soon. A couple of men got out along with Maria, whose hands were tied behind her back, and Salem, walking a couple of steps in front.

"So, I see you agreed to my terms." He shouted across the way.

Jack scowled and handed over the briefcase to one of the thugs. He checked to be sure the right amount was due. "It's all here boss."

"Good! Wonderful! Although, I have to admit, this trade does seem a little unfair. There are so many things much, much, more worthy than money." He said, stroking Maria's cheek. Getting out a knife from his pocket, he cut through her restraints.

"You're free to go." Motioning her to walk, whilst the men pushed Jack forward. They were two lone souls headed for the no man's land space between them. They looked at one another with each step. Fear, relief, happiness, anxiety was painted on their faces. Jack nodded in reassurance to her that everything will be okay.

Everything will be fine.

Everything will be happy.

Everything will be back to normal.

We'll be together.

Always…

…

Salem turned round saying aloud for all to hear, "For never was a story of more woe…" Jack looked confused, and from his view, Salem appeared to be grabbing something metallic and shiny from the way the light beamed off it. Maria looked behind Jack, noticing two men take out their guns. "Than this of Juliet…" He continued.

Maria opened her eyes and saw. "JAAAACCCKKK!" She screamed. He looked around rapidly, and then back to Salem slowly lifting his gun with perfect aim.

"And her Romeo…"

…

Time slowed down.

Both perceived their fate.

Both ran with all their might towards each other.

A flaming fury of hell's fire rapidly fired out. Sounds of shots bellowed out into the atmosphere. One shot through Jack's shoulder, the other through his leg. One shot through Maria's arm, the other her lower abdomen.

Both collapsed.

Salem and his men drove away, believing them to be dead. He left, thought never to be seen again.

Jack groaned out, moving unsteadily, trying to get up despite the excruciating pain of his left shoulder. A dull ringing in his ears lingered. His leg caught the worst of it, as he dragged it up with unease, like carrying a lifeless carcass. He couldn't fully stand, but had just enough power to crawl to Maria, who lay as still as a cold, inert statue. Finally, he managed to heave himself up and hold her back in his good arm. With difficulty, she opened her eyes half-heartedly and reached out to hold his cheek. He held it, regardless of how sore his arm was.

"J-Jack…"

"I'm here… I'm here." He looked at the blood staining her arm, but even more disturbing and prominent was the amount of blood bleeding through her dress. She cried silent tears as she grasped her stomach whimpering and hissing at her agony. Pain spread like an disease upon him, his breathing started to shake, and grow deeper as he gulped, trying to figure out what to do. Maria's eye's started to faint and close from time to time. "Maria look at me! Stay with me alright! You're going to be okay…"

"I'm… sorry. I'm sorry… I've failed you."

"What?"

"I… I promised that… that I would be with you always. That… you wouldn't be in pain any more… that you'd be happy."

"Shhhhh… don't talk like that. We're together now, everything's going to fine."

"I want you to know… I will never regret you… I'm grateful Jack. And glad because… I made you happy." She used what little effort she had left to smile. Tears gradually welled up out of his eyes, and he placed his forehead to hers, and held her face close, as she held his.

"It's… g-getting harder to… see you, Jay."

"You can fight it… you can fight through this I know you can!"

"Jack… say my name… and that you love me… please?" He nodded his head, looked into her fading eyes saying, "Maria, I lov-"

…

Her hand fell from his face to the ground.

Her eyes closed down.

Her head lulled back.

Her body went limp.

Shock struck him light a bolt of lighting. He squeezed his eyes shut uncomfortably, his muscles constricted; straining his clasp of her and gritted his teeth.

"...Let me finish Godamnit!…"

Jack held her even closer. Droplets poured down and landed on her face. At first, he was weeping gently, then progressively got worse, hyperventilating with erratic breath, sobbing uncontrollably, clinching his face, before incandescently screaming out the heavens in the most ear-piercing way; causing a flock of crows to fly as fast and as far away as they could. His throat became so worn, to the extent, noise no longer departed from his mouth, and his eyes grew sore and red from each falling tear.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Smile to End it All

Chapter 14 - The Smile to End it All

(Note: Warning of sensitive subjects)

* * *

"Jack?"

…

"Jack?"

…

"JOKER?!"

He sharply woke up from his stupor upon Ivy's voice shouting nearby. She was carrying Maria outside towards the peach coloured car and placing her carefully inside. He ran across, choosing to avoid eye contact with Maria in her brutalised state. It was a CLEAR reminder of a memory far worse than what the devil himself could conjure.

"We can't take her to the hospital. We'll be too exposed otherwise. Any ideas?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah there's one place." He said, before taking the driver's seat and heading out as fast as possible in a cloud of smoke and dust. He manoeuvred past cars with agility and speed, as if a flood of recollections from his training and past all resurfaced from their graves. The city was a blur. The colours and lights beamed past like a whirlwind and Ivy was more than concerned about being road kill on the account of his driving. She began to wonder whether he actually would of gone to help Maria right away despite everyone else's judgement. The Joker would never do something like that. His persona wouldn't dare let it be consumed by the mere folly of an injured woman familiar or not. Nevertheless, he had changed. No matter how many times he denied it, something inside was fighting against him.

They were soon out of town and outside a familiar, old house. The heavy rain and lightning intensified the eerie scene, and Ivy was unsurprisingly a little apprehensive to leave the car.

"So the only solution is a spooky, creepy, house in the middle of nowhere?" She remarked.

"Well… It's what's on the inside that counts." He got out of the car and picked up an unconscious Maria. Ivy hurried onto the porch and knocked on the door repeatedly until an answer came. Joker felt the ice cold of her skin as a reminder of that loathsome day; trying his best to block out the horrors he rekindled of holding her frail, lifeless frame.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! GODAMN SALESMEN!"

"Salesman?" Ivy responded, before stepping back with her arms in the air at a loaded gun pointing at her.

"What in the HELL do you w-"

"Roma, you seriously need to stop greeting people with that thing!" Joker commented, storming inside.

"Oh my god! What on earth happened?!"

"We have no idea. She just turned up looking like this."

"Come! Bring her upstairs, she's as cold as the wind and rain outside!" She lead them all to a big open bedroom, gathering as many blankets as she could before heading downstairs again to find her medicine kit. Luckily, care and health were her speciality.

"So why have you brought us to an old woman's shack? It's giving me some voodoo vibes here."

"She's a very old friend."

"I can see that. But what could she possibly do?"

"I'm a frickin' miracle worker! That's what." She smirked, going to the bedside and examining Maria's injuries.

"Well… this isn't the introduction I expected when I thought I would meet her one day. You say you don't know how she ended up this way?"

"No."

"My guess is someone knows who you are… And found a way to get to you. Thankfully, nothing is broken, but she does have a few cuts and a lot of bruising. Its a bad beat up and gonna take a while for things to heal."

"Uh well! I don't think you need me here any more so… I'll just check myself out." Without giving them a chance to speak back she left, and once outside held her gaze to the light in the bedroom, hoping, praying Maria would be okay. She grew found of her since their strange acquaintance, and even admired her. Heck! If a woman as influential as Maria could sway the Joker, then there was hope for everyone.

An hour later…

The Joker looked out through the window and beyond; transfixed by the pouring darkness. The clouds and lightning seemed to have altered into figures and swirling patterns before his eyes. Green flashes burst out like fireworks and transformed into misshapen scenes before him.

 **(Flashback)**

Tires screeched to a holt as Jack's fellow gang members, and Georgia desperately got out of the cars, running over to them after receiving a distressing call.

But it was too late…

They saw him, walking forward slowly through the haze in the distance. He was mournfully holding his very life, his very happiness, and source of love within his arms.

Dying. Dead. Just like everything else did in this black, odious, repulsive world.

Jack's eyes were hollow and dull. They lost all feeling, all shine.

A vacant, unfocused, abysmal stare which cut right through them all.

"Oh dear God…" Georgia muttered, putting her hands over her mouth to silence her inner screams; accompanied by a pouring stream of tears.

None of them knew what to say, do, or how to react. Nothing would make a difference. He proceeded right passed them, as if they were only ghosts.

Unseen. Unheard.

He placed Maria in the back of Georgia's car and walked over to the other, opening the door. Georgia and her boyfriend Leon quickly went over to him.

"Jack… please. Please, say it isn't true?" She sorrowfully wept. There was a moment of silence before he replied in a impassive tone, "Take her to the hospital… make sure she gets the burial she deserves. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer…"

"W-What?… what do you mean?"

"Ricky, Stan, Carl… Let's go."

They all looked at each other confused and worried about why he didn't choose to go with Maria or even explain himself. But, then again, why would anyone in their right mind want to. Georgia and Leon hurried at the speed of light, dashing straight for the hospital. They had to come up with the excuse that she was caught in a mugging or a street brawl to make her injuries plausible. Georgia cradled her friend's head in her lap with grief wrapped tightly around her body, mind and soul; suffocating her in every way. Meanwhile, as they all drove down town, Jack was clearly in a state of shock and trauma. Ricky, got into the passenger seat next to him and continually tried to get through to him. However, their efforts were futile.

Only one thing absorbed his entire being.

The only choice, the only solution.

They all asked where they were headed…

He simply answered, "One last job… Ace Chemicals."

Meanwhile…

Georgia and Leon managed with all their might to race to the hospital. The doctors and nurses wasted no time in getting her to a bed, strapping on equipment necessary in an attempt to electrically shock and revive her somehow. After a couple of attempts, a pulse. A weak, faded, dim, light, creeping pulse flickered on the screen.

She was alive…

Barely. But alive.

Proceeding with surgery, they removed all the bullets lodged within, whilst stitching, sewing, mending any damages made. It would take over 3 hours until she could be able to go into recovery. Her pulse grew stronger, however, the initial strain and anguish had already induced her with a deathlike unconscious state. It was up to her how long it would last, and how long she would be able to endure, until finally resurrecting into life once more.

…

The gang reached the chemical plant. Its dark tall chimneys exhaled out luminous green smoke; choking the air and clouding the moonlit sky in a toxic gas. Valestra appointed Jack from top guard to practically being his aide-de-camp (second in command but held just as much power and authority as the leader) as the syndicate evolved. He ordered them a while back to hit and search the place in order to find information that would destroy the company and their rivals. Jack strode ahead of the others, heedless of the calls of his companions, "Jack! Jack listen to me! You need to rest! Look, I know you've just…" he forcefully grabbed him by the shoulder, making him listen, "I'm sorry. I know we can't make things right but-"

"You can't… but I can."

"By doing a heist? You're not in the right frame of mind!"

"Spread out and search for anything that might be useful… I… I'm sorry. I deserve this. Once this is over, nothing will ever be the same… not ever again."

Ricky couldn't understand his logic. Maybe it was for the best. But a sinking feeling was biting and eating away at him that something wasn't right. Even for Jack, no one would act out this way after what just happened. Why do a job now? Right after Maria's death all of a sudden? He watched as Jack seemed to be headed in the direction of the stairway, up towards the catwalks which overlooked the vats of chemicals below. A few guards were beaten up or shot down as the gang went into the offices and threw sheets of papers and cleared out as many drawers and folders as possible. There was no sign of Jack, and Ricky and Stan started to worry.

"C'mon, let's see where he his. I don't like the looks of this." They all headed out until something dark and demonic flew right into their direction, crashing down upon them. This thing… or whatever it was… appeared like a giant bat, with piercing white eyes. Carl tried to shoot it, but bullets were rendered impotent. Stan and Ricky attempted to punch and kick as best they could, but again, the creature remained virtually untouched. Suddenly, a clanking sound interrupted the brawl from above. Each turned to see Jack walking along the high bridge. Like a flash, the bat-like figure rushed towards him. "Shit… wait a second… what the hell is Jack doing up there?"

Ricky thought, and thought, ransacking his brain of all possibilities, trying to figure out what Jack meant.

Don't want to keep her waiting…

One last job…

Make things right…

Once this is over…

I deserve this…

Nothing will be the same…

…

It clicked.

The heist was just a front.

He came here to make peace.

He came here to die.

Jack climbed over the railing and stood perfectly balanced over the edge. Where the boiling, poisonous cesspit below erupted. He desired both body and soul to be erased from this world forever. To vanish. To cleanse his sins, so that they may cease and never recover. Batman managed to reach him, walking up to him from behind. Jack fully turned around, but did not shudder at such a harrowing sight. In fact, from his view, he saw death himself. Many would tremble upon his image

Not him.

Jack spread his arms apart like a welcoming embrace.

Tears trickled down his face, and a sorrowful, dejected, hopeless, subtle smile formed.

…

Falling backwards.

Descending.

Unmoved or stirred.

Until… at long last… colliding into his sweet, baptismal entombment.

Gasping.

Suffocating.

Smothering.

The chemicals scorched and engulfed his body, as it peeled away the skin, burnt his eyes, and filled his lungs with its acrid liquid. He screamed inaudible moans, groans, and wails for no one to hear. Continuing to fall, Jack opened his eyes to see a golden ring with a singular cut diamond float its way to the surface. The chemical bath concealed even his tears as he watched the circular object dissolve and perish.

He closed his eyes…

Waiting. Hoping. Praying that when he opened them again…

Maria would be right there, clothed in white, relived and reunited with him. Forever.


	15. Chapter 15 - Change of Perspective

Chapter 15 - Change of Perspective

Note: Sorry I've not uploaded anything recently! Work's drained my energy levels and I've also been writing more for the story lol! I know the ending, but it's all those bits in between I had to figure... Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to come and see me Derrick. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has."

"Are you still working at the hospital?"

"No… not any more. I have my own pharmaceutical business now."

"My goodness! You're becoming very established." Maria's mother commented pouring her tea into the cup, watching the milk swirl as it mixed. She invited Derrick on a whim after Maria casually mentioned seeing him, but both he and her knew it was for a specific reason.

"I guess… I take it Maria mentioned she talked with me a couple of days ago."

"Yes. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"And what's that?"

"You and I both know that she... well… had her difficulties in finding the right man. It was clearly obvious that you held a torch for her like others did."

"I admit… I still do."

"Good… Maria's had such a horrendous and god awful time. Being alone. Emotionally and mentally dejected… All because of that… that… THAT MONSTER!"

"Monster?"

"Oh you know! Jack! That mobster! That criminal!"

"I… I had no idea he was into that line of work… but, why would she be with someone like that? I knew she loved him it was obvious! But why?!"

"Because he manipulated her! She fell under his evil charms and was brainwashed into thinking he was some misunderstood, wretched soul that needed her attention! She was a soft target for him being SO pretty and SO rich! She was wrapped round his little finger…"

"Did Maria say if she was abused by him? Or even hurt? From where I stood she looked happy, radiant even! You could tell by the way she talked a glow filled her eyes at the mere mention of his name. And when I saw them together, even though it pained me, I saw how much they cared for one another. He held her like she was the most precious thing."

"It's all part of his abusive psychology… They want you to THINK they're in love and full of joy… but in reality its a façade. Ha! Now there's something you CLEARLY weren't aware of! Why did you think she REALLY left Gotham nine years ago? He almost killed her! She wouldn't have been almost put into a casket six feet underground if it wasn't for him! I tell you Derrick my dear… looks can be deceiving. And still to this day she suffers for it. Pining and longing for him! It's broken her to think of no one else… I just want her to be happy."

"When I saw her… she seemed a little weary and anxious." Maria's mother gently placed her hand on his, "I ask you Derrick… free her! She needs love. Real love this time. To have someone who she can be safe with… someone to grow old with her and have children… Maria doesn't listen to me. But she will listen to you. "

"She will be happy… I will make her happy… I promise."

…

"Ack! Damnit! Damnit all to HELL! These nightmares just won't go away! I've been having them ever since…"

Just then, Roma walked in carrying her bandages and threads.

"I've managed to bandage and stitch her up as well as I could. It was almost as if I was creating the bride of Frankenstein heh…" The Joker didn't respond.

"Sorry… I shouldn't of said that. You're right what you said about her. She's such a beautiful creature. I gather it was pretty terrible seeing her like that." He turned back towards the window, "I saw worse… much… much worse."

"Well, she seems to have waken up a little. Go to her."

The Joker sighed, and opened the door to see her softly breathing. He took a few steps forward, looking down at her battered body with defeat.

"Jay… Is that you?"

"Yeah." He sat on the chair beside the bed. "God for once could you NOT get somehow kidnapped and almost beaten up to death!? You're like a cockroach the way you're still coming out in one peace…"

"I admit… I'm getting pretty sick of the whole damsel in distress thing too heh… I wish I had your strength and abilities…I-I tired to fight them but there were too many."

"Who did this? Someone we know?"

At that point, she began to cry softly and tried to compose herself, "It… It's him…"

"Who?"

"S-Salem…" The Joker got up and turned from her; seething and raging as his fist clamped tight. "He heard about you… and me. He wanted to send a message."

She looked at him for a response but he didn't say anything for a while.

"Finally… after all this time! I get to kill that son of a bitch once and for all! Hehehehe this is perfect!"

"Jack no! It's a trap! He'll- "

"You think I don't know that! Salem's made a VERY grave mistake! He may know Jack… but he hasn't met Joker." He said grinning devilishly. It was like a spark of energy has suddenly been reignited inside of him and the prankster, the jest, the prince had returned with a kick in his stride and an explosive bomb in hand. A new, crazy venture had inspired and motivated him to take control of his life again, with a scheme that would surely set Salem begging like a bug under his shoe ready to be squished. Maria, in spite of her discomfort, reached out to grab his tailcoat.

"J-Jay… I'm serious. After what he did to us… don't leave me again…"

For once, he had physically fight the urge to hold her, kiss her, stay with her. But, like Two-Face said, the bad guy always finds a way to win. He took her hand and pushed it away. "Get rest. Go home. I'll make sure Rocco and Henshaw survey the house over the week encase anything else happens."

"Wait! If you're going to kill him…" He turned round to face her. "Make him pay for it. And… come back to me alive. I know most of the city would rather see you… gone, but regardless… if you don't care for me, at least in the same way as you once did… I still do." He couldn't think of an answer. Something had been racking his brain for a while now concerning how to deal with his emotions and Maria. If he was to keep her safe, no! Keep himself safe, then he would have to end ties with her completely… even if it meant eventually becoming the monster everyone else saw.

"I will."

"You know… I've been thinking."

"What?"

"Everyone knew… Georgia. Valestra. Ricky. They all knew! Even at the ceremony we held for your death… all those crocodile tears and pretences! How DARE they didn't tell me you were alive! I haven't spoken to Georgia for weeks now because of it. This whole thing pissed me off so much I just want to… to… UHHHH!" She threw a pillow harshly on the floor, crying angrily and sadly. Betrayal festered insider her mind at the thought of those who seemingly cared about them hiding such secrets that prolonged their suffering.

"Maybe… it was for the best. I mean do you ACTUALLY think we'd be able to live a life together after what happened huh?! Heheahahahahah! It's… it's crazy! This… this is crazy… I mean what am I even DOING here! I should be plotting my revenge across the city! I should be killing batman! I should be watching the world burn!" he maniacally exclaimed.

"Jay-"

"But first! Salem. Ohhhh that bastard's gonna get what's coming to him!"

"Wait-"

"And you! Just… stop. I've had enough. Next time you need help… or worse. I'm not the one whose going to come. You want a knight. Not the jester. I'm not good... I was never good."

Before she had her say, he stormed off and headed back outside into the down pour. Joker stopped and turned to look back. She needed to learn the hard way that things have changed. That he was not bound or of the past anymore.

…

Batman returned to the cave exhausted from a night's trials and tribulations. The chaos never ended. He took off his mask revealing a slighting tired Bruce. "Master Bruce please say you're turning in for the night."

"I wish Alfred… But I don't think I will be able to after what I just found out."

"What would that be?"

"I managed to speak to some of the Joker's old gang members as well as read up on their files. Ricky Sharmen in particular seemed to be the guy who knew him the most… He told me something that eve made me question the Joker."

Alfred placed the tray of tea down and sat opposite Bruce awaiting to hear.

"Go on sir."

"There's a reason why he fell into that vat of chemicals… It wasn't to escape me and the police like all of us believed. It was suicide."

"Suicide?! But why?"

"Maria. From hospital records… on that very night… she was practically dead. Guess he couldn't bare the thought of living in a world without her."

Alfred looked shocked at first, but then a sense of sadness and sympathy came upon him. Who better to know of loss and trauma than the very boy he had cared for all this time.

"It's amazing to think he cared for someone… especially someone like her. But, then again, it seems we didn't have a clue. You're both fighting the same battle."

"Yeah… I didn't think I'd be able to understand him. Not now or ever. We're more alike than I thought."

"If you desire, sir, could you not try to rehabilitate him?"

"Heh… it would be near impossible for him to come to terms with the fact that I know about his past. If he knew I spoke to Maria, who knows what kind of mayhem and destruction he would cause to the city." Bruce walked over towards the edge of the cliff, looking down into the black, inky depths where the bats would screech and fly rapidly out like volcanic explosion.

"He wants to kill me because I've represented the justice he didn't get… Also his need to wreak havoc."

"Hm?"

"To make, no, force people laugh… its unnatural. He's trying to show how abnormal happiness is when all he's known is suffering. If he can't be happy, then no one can. No… It's not a coincidence he wants to make people feel such pain as he did. Maria is the catalyst for his madness. And so…"

"So? Master Bruce."

"All this time… we've both acted out history's longest bereavement."


	16. Chapter 16 - Karma

Chapter 16 - Karma

(Note: Short chapter but planning to publish next chapter soon! Warnings for violence and slightly gory details in this chapter!)

* * *

"You think it worked boss?"

"Of course it did! Everybody has a weakness. No matter who or what they are, it's finding those cracks under the surface hehe… He may think he doesn't care anymore, but trust me… I mean who couldn't forget such a pretty little thing right? We'll be ready for him." Salem cracked, drinking a whole glass of wine in one gulp and smiling maliciously as he looked over the vista from his office. Everything had been set in motion and now it was all a matter of waiting. "Besides… seeing her all covered in blood and beaten up must be a real turn on for that sadistic freak hahaha!"

"Salem! Salem!" A rushed in, shaking and terrified of what to say or do.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Both looked back at him with concern.

"He… he's"

"Just spit it out!"

"You… you g-gotta come to the factory. Now…" All three ran towards the underground passage which led to the factory's back hall where most of Salem's men stood guard over his prised shipping merchandise.

Only… none of them were standing.

Some were hanging over railings, some on the floor, others up against a wall or slumped down on a few chairs. Their bodies bruised and broken in all sorts of ways. However, one thing was shared among them.

A hideously twisted and nightmarish grin had lodged into their facial expressions, combined with bulging murky eyes that would seem to explode out of their sockets at any given moment.

"My God…"

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

A slow and ominous applause echoed from a distance as a shadowy figure emerged with a pair of yellow devilish eyes and pearly white teeth drew close, like a wolf stalking its prey, feeling victorious of its hunt. "You really put on a show for me… I'm impressed." The Joker came into the light, showing signs of his efforts as the crimson red stained his purple suit and the whiteness of his skin and gloves highlighted the blood further. Don and the other walked backwards out of fear and ran away with their tails in between.

"Cowards… How did you-"

"Simple. I got your message." He threw across to them the fake note which had been placed in his apartment. It was supposedly meant to be from Henshaw asking the Joker to come to theirs as soon as possible. "It didn't take me too long to see that this was all a trap. Henshaw is dyslexic and none of those words were jumbled or even scrambled on toast. Now, if it had been Rocco, it might have been more believable but then I got this odd smell from the note. Almost like engine oil? I happened to see etched out a symbol of a pickaxe and a mountain. Morrwind & Co Oil. So, here I am. And look what I stumbled across." He opened his arms out gesturing to all the work men Salem had hired which lay strewn before them. "And how in the fuck did you manage to kill every single one? Disarm every-"

"Easy… A few toxin gases left them helpless. But, I figured a few grins wouldn't be enough, so fighting and beating them up until they were dead seemed like the best reply."

"Touché. Guess you now know how it felt when I punched Maria almost half to death."

The Joker clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, changing from a smug demeanour into a vengeful one. "Tell me… what are you trying to prove exactly? Hm? Judging by your… display… to say I pissed you off is an understatement. Clearly, YOU do care for her still. And to think with that information… I can drag you down! And watch you suffer just like THAT day where I made sure you could see her stomach rip open from my bullet!" Salem pulled a gun out aiming for the Joker's head. Every part of him was fighting to get at Salem. But, he had to remain cool.

"Funny…"

"What is?"

"You think that THIS will drag me down? I'm already at the very depths of hell itself! Guess there's no where to go, but up…" He pointed towards the ceiling, confusing Salem at first until he looked above him, seeing a large steel container hovering directly above. Before he could react, a shot was fired, and in a split second it came crashing down, pouring a load of painful and burning liquid all over Salem. He fell to the floor, screaming and clawing at the melted red-raw flesh, which was being stripped from his face. He was severely blinded and tried to get back up but it was no use. The acid singed his clothing and hissed as it combined with his body, creating a putrid smell. Joker tauntingly walked towards him. For once, he didn't bear a grin of satisfaction or glee. He looked demeaning as he saw his enemy squirm like a helpless worm. He crouched down to his level.

"Guess you now know how it felt, when I fell into a vat of acid. Karma's a bitch."

"S-Screw… y-you." He managed to gargle out before going into shock and succumbing to the acidic effects. Joker got up and shot him in the head, just to be sure the bastard died. After leaving, he looked up towards the darkness of night, and started to realise that things had changed, but not in the way he expected. To fight like he once did; taking out an entire room of men with the ability and athleticism he once possessed. To act and sound like he once did; becoming less jokeresque by the day. To have these feelings like he once did… sense was knocking at his door, and he couldn't ignore the call any longer. The madness, the psychotic cloud that chocked his essence was waning.

"Am I… rehabilitated?"


	17. Chapter 17 - Broken Pieces

Chapter 17 - Broken Pieces

* * *

A couple of days later…

Maria had rested at Roma's place until she was able to make a full recovery, and the two through a mutual connection found themselves becoming good friends. Her wounds and cuts had sealed nicely, and she felt that with each one, her strength was fortified and her mind hardened. As a result she was doubting the choices made in her life. Specifically in relation to Jack. Before leaving, they both sat in the main room with a pot of tea at their side. "You seem troubled dear… what's on your mind?" Roma asked taking a sip.

"Jay seems… resolute that he wants nothing to do with me. And… I don't blame him one bit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I… I'm the one that killed him. I see that now."

"Maria you're being absurd! He thinks the world of-"

"If it wasn't for me. The Joker would have never existed. He wouldn't of gotten hurt so much because he was trying to save me, or, or feel the pain to loose someone! I did all of that and I didn't even have to lift a finger, just-"

"Love him…" She placed her hand on hers, "That's all you ever did. And it is the most wonderful and happiest thing that ever happened to him. I should know hun, when he first mentioned you to me, there was this glow about him that no one ever saw before."

"When he first mentioned me?"

"Yeah! He said 'there's this girl who I keep somehow bumping into now and again… I don't know if its intentional or coincidence, but, whatever it is… I hope I see her again. Even if it's just one last time.' He wouldn't admit that he was already falling for you. Of course, once you guys were together he couldn't shut up about you! Hehehe."

"I-I didn't think he… I mean he was always reserved about his feelings publicly."

"Well from where I was standing, he was like one of those lovestruck teenage boys who kept annoying everyone about how beautiful and amazing his girlfriend was. Even I was starting to fall ya!" Roma chuckled. Briefly, Maria smiled and laughed a little but couldn't help to stare down into her tea cup with sorrow.

"I've said this over a thousand times… I wish things went back to the way they were."

"Yeah… I'm sure he does too. Think about for a second. Why would he bring you to me? Why would he go out and enact revenge on Salem? Why hasn't he killed you yet? It's because the Jack you knew and loved is still there. Fighting for you. One day, he'll see it!"

"One day… I can't wait that long any more! Even after seeing him again and knowing that he's alive… I'm starting to see Jack fade further and further from reach. He was right. It was for the best if we never knew."

"Oh my dear! You shouldn't let him get into your mind like that! From what I've heard, you've always stood your ground. Pesky or persistent was one of the words he said heh. You've been his biggest supporter and without you… he's lost. As you can see."

"Roma, I close my eyes, then open them, and all of a sudden nine years have gone by. Nine hollow years pinning for a dead love. I've forgotten what it was like to be me… to feel free. After experiencing what he's like now… I'm more than happy to break those chains." Maria got up upon hearing the taxi arrive and grabbed her things. "Thank you so much Roma. I'm always in your debt." She said, hugging her warmly. "Remember… you need each other more than ever. I know it may not exactly seem like it, but even you can't deny he's starting to be himself again. There's always a way." Maria remained silent and headed inside the car before it drove off back to the city. She watched the scenes go by in the window. Batman. Her mother. Joker. They all finally made sense, and the lingering thought of rejecting Jack seemed more favourable than ever as she glanced at a discarded piece of paper which fell out of her bag. The name and phone number of Derrick had been written upon it, and she glanced back and forth until picking it up and reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Derrick… it's me Maria. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner?"

"Y-Yeah… Yes of course! That, that would be great! Free Friday at 8:00 for pick up for Angelos restaurant?"

"Sounds good with me…"

"Perfect… How've you been? Haven't heard from you in a while." He asked.

"I'm… It's a long story. I'll tell you later ok?"

"Oh ok sure… I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too…"

"Goodbye Maria… And I'm happy you called. I was beginning to lose hope that you wouldn't if I'm honest."

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I think I've been a little… misguided of late."

"Well, as long as we head in the right direction, then all is good."

"Bye Derrick."

"Bye M."

That Friday night Maria invited Georgia around to hers before going to see Derrick. You could cut the tension with a knife as Georgia's guilt flooded the room. She begged for forgiveness, and Maria was eventually understanding of her decision to hide the truth from her. They were best friends, and Maria forgave her with open arms, but the lingering air of resentment could never fully go away. It was a part of her she refused to abandon. After Maria revealed to her what had happened over the past few weeks, Georgia, alike to Roma, wondered if severing any connections with him for good would have consequences in the end.

"So… you're questioning whether or not Joker- I mean Jack is still…"

"I don't know what to believe any more. These mixed signals are messing with my head and its frustrating me to core!"

"Yes! And that's completely understandable. But, from the sounds of it, its possible he just-"

"What?! Sorry… I don't mean to shout at you." Georgia was left wordless and decided to speak as softly as she could.

"You have every right to… but, what I mean is that he still wants to see you safe. And happy. Take from his view… he's afraid. If you take one more step towards him… you'll die. That's his reality. I know he was resistant when you guys first met, but back then he was a different guy. He embraced love… however now, I don't think he even believes it exists."

A car horn honked outside her house, and looking outside Derrick had finally shown up driving a dark blue car and wearing a sleek grey suit which accentuated his tall build. Maria didn't want to appear too over-dressed. Convincing herself it was NOT a date (although it had clear indications of being one). She wore a long flowing cream skirt just above the knee, paired with white heels and a baby blue blouse. Georgia looked through the window and sighed, "Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons?" She asked.

"It's just dinner with a friend." Both hastily walked out until Georgia grabbed her arm all of a sudden asking, "Is it? You sure you're not trying to persuade yourself that Derrick is the only solution?" She couldn't respond. Or, was it that she didn't want to. Either way, she left Georgia without a reply. A worried look formed across her face as she gazed upon Maria and Derrick waving goodbye and heading off into the shadows towards the bright lights of Gotham city.

At Angelos, the conversation flowed like wine, and for a time Maria felt almost privileged to laugh and relax since what seemed like forever. Even Derrick noticed her ease in stature, and took it as a sign of his presence making a positive impact. He couldn't help but smile and watch her ardently as they laughed, talked, and ate under a milky twilight. Romantic couldn't even begin to cover the atmosphere surrounding them. Most of the people made comments on how perfect they looked, or how sweet they were as a couple. They certainly didn't escape Maria's ears, and as if a rope had been lassoed around her chest, she became a little more reserved to avoid arousing the image further.

"You ok?" Derrick asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just thinking I guess."

"What about?"

"Everything… just… how unpredictable life is." Derrick took a bold move, and placed his hand on top of hers comfortingly. "Wanna get out of here?" He said. Maria looked but was surprised to see a grey gloved hand on top of hers. And even more shocked to see, not Derrick sitting opposite her, but Jack! Wearing his usual black suit, fedora hat, and a smirk saying "Let's get out of here" A call back to when they once escaped without paying out of mischief and almost getting caught by the cops. A switch flicked on and reality snapped her back as she flinched away from Derrick's touch in a panic.

"I-I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean to-"

"No, No! It's… it's nothing. Sorry, I was in my own head for a sec and got a little surprised that's all hehe." She tried to play it cool, but her heart wouldn't stop palpitating the heat she was feeling inside.

"I tend to do that a lot myself. I even walked into a lampost once hehehe! Anyway, let's take you home. You look a little pale. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you. And you must have been pretty distracted to do that hehe!"

"Believe me, I think the lampost was even more shocked than I was!"

Meanwhile…

Back at the Joker's apartment, Bud and Lou quietly observed, as their master paced back and forth over and over again, never changing his puzzled expression. "What to do, what to do… UHHHHHHHH!" He heaved in frustration, causing the two mutts to whimper and sob just like him. "What's happening to me… I feel different but not at the same time! I don't feel like plotting my revenge against batman or the city, or maniacally laugh any more, heck! I don't even make jokes as much as I use to! Well, unless the occasion suits it. The fact that I've regained my strength again and I talk, I sound, I'm serious again!" He collapsed on the sofa between them, softly patting their heads which made them cringe in an estranged way, but slowly welcome it with wagging tails and content woofs at the resurrection of their young master's return.

"You see too… don't you fellas." Bud barked enthusiastically, whilst Lou lively headed into the bedroom and returned carrying something glittery and golden in his mouth. He placed it onto his lap.

A locket.

One which possessed a portrait of the two together in its centre, with Maria holding a garland of flowers. It perfectly encapsulated the day they got married. Their elopement wasn't fancy, or grand, or filled with people and confetti. It was just the two of them. Standing there, under an archway within the nearby forest, surrounded by violets, daisies, and primroses. They made their vows with the blessing of one of Jack's friends (who so happened to be an ordained minister) orchestrated the secret affair under the cover of an evening sun. It was an entire spur of the moment deal, and Jack felt guilty for not giving Maria a token of his commitment. The ring which was destroyed in the vat of acid was lost, but the locket remained. A piece of him and her could be kept. He slowly smiled and thanked Lou with another pat.

"I've been such an idiot. Haven't I…"

(At Maria's home)

Both reached the porch of her house after the long drive back. Derrick was shuffling his feet and looking around everywhere else besides at the girl below him.

"Derrick, thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Heh, well, you look like you needed a break."

"Is everything ok?" She asked. He took her hands tenderly, and almost brought them up to level with his face.

"No… everything is not ok. Not until I get this off my chest."

Maria gulped loudly as if attempting to swallow with a bear throat.

"Y-Yes?"

"I have come to care for you… a great deal. Over the years, even despite your… your attachments with that Jack. I can't sit idly by any longer and watch you live your life without ever feeling loved. I swear to you, no matter what, I'll be there. I will never abandon you and leave you to suffer like he has!"

"Derrick-"

"Please I need to say this… It killed me inside like a thorn constantly poking at my heart knowing that you were with him… I love you Maria. All this time and until the end I will always do so. You don't have to be alone any more… it's never too late."

Maria knew how he felt. She knew all along. A tear fell down her face, she captured it with his thumb, and ever so slowly embraced her, leaning down, ready to kiss.

Now at this exact moment she had a choice.

A choice to change, to leave the past, to forget about him and the joker once and for all, to never look back and build a future!

Both would benefit. The Joker could continue his life of crime. Maria could continue her life in peace.

She would come to love Derrick even more.

Wouldn't she?

He's good and honest and caring. That makes this right.

Right?

Jack didn't love her. Jack is dead. To him, no to the Joker she is nothing.

Right?!

…

Their lips touched into a warm and tender kiss.

Maria kissed no one other than Jack. She swore she never would. Yet, now…

now she broke that promise.

In the distance, a figure stood still.

Unmoved.

Fading into the background.

Watching the couple.

A fist bitterly clenched at the rose it held, until singular drops of blood fell, alongside a golden locket, broken to pieces.


	18. Chapter 18 - Remember

Chapter 18 - Remember

* * *

(Flashback)

The night sky's rain poured down like the overflowing waters of Niagara falls, drowning everything below. Jack and Maria managed to run to shelter under one of the canopy's in Gotham's central gardens. Maria, after coming to terms with who he was, still felt this need, this love, this respect for him. She wasn't willing to let it go so easily. Strangely, they realised how a sense of fate had encompassed between them as the bond grew ever stronger whenever they met. Jack's walls were being broken down piece by piece, and even if they were just a fraction of the whole, it still made a significant impact. He knew things were changing. In a good way. He didn't mind her presence as much as before. Yet, the leash of his insecurities and demons partially kept him at bay. He looked to see her shivering from the cold, despite giving her his blazer. He realised how much bigger he was in comparison. But that wasn't the only thing. The fact that she was wearing and embracing it like a fur cloak on a winter day made him happy. He turned to watch on at the flowers and trees all neatly lined up in a row. On the other hand, Maria couldn't help but stare at Jack as soon as she had the chance to; without him looking of course. It was a secret pleasure of hers. The way the rain somehow dampened his hair, allowing a few black strands to fall perfectly across his forehead, taking it out his usual dapper "shark-fin" (as Maria called it) quiff. His shirt and tie were also dripping wet. It was an involuntary reaction when she bit her lip at the sight beheld. Either the rain was devised on purpose to tempt her, or it was someone's cruel punishment to see her tense up at every defined muscle shown.

"Why do you keep staring?" He asked aloud and upfront. She snapped out of her trance and blushed violently, turning away.

"I-I wasn't staring. I was just… looking."

"There's a difference now?" He chuckled.

"Yes there is…"

"Really?"

"... Maybe."

He shook his head, and walked over ruffling her already tangled golden locks.

"Ah hey! What was that for?"

"You're nuisance level just increased from 30 to 50% that's why."

"Hmpf! I don't care. Well then, your rouge level just increased too!" She said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner and crossing her arms. Jack rolled his eyes, "It was already high enough! No need to push it further." She giggled sweetly, until changing her expression to one of worry as she shuffled her feet and looked down from his view.

"Do you… see me that way though?" She asked with a sorrowful tone. He opened his mouth a little in surprise that she would ask such a question. A strong compulsion weaved its way into him, and without thought he responded with,

"Definitely. But, I welcome it. In fact… I'd have you interfere with my life in every way." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Maria was rendered speechless. Her heart beat inflicted an explosion inside, and a twinkle gleamed out of her azure orbs. They knew what was to happen next, it was only a matter of cementing a mutual understanding, and more importantly, desire.

"You'll regret this." He said, holding her face up close.

"...Good." She whispered softly, placing a hand over his heart. Without another word, he brought his lips to hers, all eyes closed to savour the long-awaited first kiss. Maria grasped on to his soaked blazer for fear of falling weak or faint at the mere shock and happiness of this moment. Making the effort to reach up closer to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder whilst he cradled her waist and lifted her up a little more. Their kiss contained the passion and love of a thousand sonnets and songs all combined. The gardens faded into the background, as did the whirl and rush of the rain. Life outside that canopy, outside themselves, outside their kiss had ceased.

(Back to present)

Violently, Maria pushed Derrick away to the point where he almost stumbled backwards off the porch. A look of panic and distress painted her face. Her breath rapidly increased along with the gut-wrenching feeling of regret. It sickened her like the rotting stench of bile.

"No… No… this is. This is wrong!"

"Maria what's wrong? I'm sorry if I-"

"I… I… I still… " She began to cry painful tears before screaming out to the world,

"I tried… but I just can't do it, dammit!" She ran out faster than lightning striking the earth, throwing away her heels, not giving a crap about the pain of the gravel on her feet, nor the cold wind on her skin, or the heaving exhaustion inflicted upon her lungs as each stride stripped her strength away.

"Jack… please say you won't let go of me."


	19. Chapter 19 - Tears of a Clown

Chapter 19 - Tears of a Clown

(Note: Warning of abuse and violence! Also a secret revelation!)

* * *

Maria rushed to his apartment, knocking furiously on the door but there was no answer. Usually, she would have heard Bud and Lou barking by now and assumed he wasn't in. A landlady by the name of Bertha housed many criminals across the city in her apartment complexes, and was surprised to see the sight of her in such an unfortunate place. She explained that there was only one other place he could possibly be called the Shack. Maria wasted no time after she was given the directions to it, and before Bertha could voice her concerns of her tired state she was gone. Nothing else mattered right now.

…

She made it.

Everybody's head turned in view of this woman bursting in unannounced attempting to catch her breath and control the shaking feebleness of her body. Maria couldn't do anything at this point except stop and wait until she regained the strength to continue. Looking up, most saw her in a suspicious way and they had every reason to. She ignored their incessant stares and cried out weakly at first, "Jay… Jay…" Before shouting with her last bit of air, "Jay! Jay!" She pushed through the crowds like Moses parting the sea. No obstacle would stand in her way, she came too far to retreat back.

Then…

Finally… she saw him.

Standing with his back turned, speaking with Ivy, Penguin, and a strange stick-like physique of a man wearing a straw hat, ragged red jumper and curled shoes. Tears of relief fell from her eyes, and before any second thought, she ran, and ran, smiling, almost laughing joyfully, wanting him to hold her in his arms, to tell him that she would never abandon him again, that goodbye wasn't forever, that their vows, their love remained true…

"Jay!" She called out one last time.

Time slowed down…

Ivy was the first to see her rush by.

A look on her face was one of dread and anxiety…

She shook her head to warn her.

Maria acted confused. But…

It was too late.

Joker turned round…

Maria's smile slowly disappeared.

His eyes… she had never seen them so bloodshot with rage.

He gritted his teeth hard as if to break each tooth, whilst growling and snarling that would even make the devil himself cower.

She came to a sudden halt just a couple of steps apart, however, he did something unexpected.

Lunging forward, he seized her neck with a powerful grip and lifted Maria above both the ground and himself; tightening his hold with each passing second.

Everyone transformed themselves into statues; frozen and fixated by the event.

She was clawing and trembling viciously as life was literally being chocked out of her. Tears were being forced out of her sockets and streamed down her cheeks.

"Ack… gak… J-… Jay!"

Joker's expression never altered. No one dared to come close to him in this state. He walked over towards the nearest wall; still holding her like some rag doll, slightly lowering her to his level as she was forcefully pressed up against it.

"Get. Out."

He let her go, and naturally she collapsed to the floor gasping and choking as she touched her bruised neck. Deeply disturbed, Maria didn't know what to say or think. Maybe calling out to him in public was the issue, or perhaps a hit job went bad and he's feeling tense. Whenever Jack failed or got extremely aggravated, he use to take a few rounds with the punching bag and didn't want anyone to be near him, including Maria. But things were different. This was different.

After a couple of minuets she poke with a coarse voice,

"You… You promised… that you would never hurt me…"

"Funny… I could say the same thing about you." He replied back.

"W-What?"

"All those things about commitment… support… love. Bullshit." He took out a swiss army knife from under his sleeve, flicking it open to reveal the shiny metallic blade hidden inside. Tauntingly, he bent down waving it back and forth in front of her until pressing the tip against her mouth, leaning close to her face and whispering for her ears alone, "I have a right mind to cut off those perfect lips… so you'll never have the pleasure of kissing any one ever again."

The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You saw…" She spoke softly. He nodded in response causing her to shut her eyes in an attempt to subdue the tremendous measure of guilt crushing her into a million pieces. Joker stood up and threw the shattered locket at her feet, whereby it happened to show the crumpled, torn image of their wedding day. Maria's silent tears continued upon seeing the item reduced to nothing more than a broken dream. She picked it up and sighed,

"I guess you're right… Life is cruel. Illogical. Vile. A big fat joke… But…" She struggled to get up and managed to eventually hold her head up. "You know what it can be like. You say you're trying to escape reality. But really, you're its prisoner. You're trapped by it more than you ever have been. Madness is the entrance, not the exit.

"And what would you know about insanity… Tell me!" He spitefully said back.

"A lot… I-I… I've loved a man for 19 years. For all that time, I gave up my livelihood, my parents, my reputation, my morals to a degree, and my entire life!" She walked towards him slowly, cautious of every step. "I've loved a dead man for the past 10. Refusing to move on, refusing to accept his death. Yeah, it might not be the madness you've experienced, but, hell… I must be pretty crazy to do all of that just for one person."

Joker scowled and scorned in disbelief. Just after what he saw, how could he possibly trust her? The one person in the entire world who gave a damn about him, and made him feel a happiness unfelt like anything in all the rotten and repulsiveness of his life… betrayed him.

The whole reason why he went back to Maria was to finally try…

Try to rekindle what was lost…

To just let go…

Put the Joker aside, if for only a night.

"Well I'm SO sorry that I became SUCH a BURDEN to you! Hehehehahahaehhh…. I guess THAT was your little slice of revenge for all the shit I put you through huh?!"

"No! How could you think-"

"So WHAT was it then? Hm?!" He approached her aggressively, but Maria had enough. She scowled, clenching her fists. "A mistake… But can you REALLY blame me? That stupid FUCKING wall you've built! I HATE it!" She punched his chest repeatedly, "It's just like before… you're still pulling the same crap with me at the start, and denying everything!"

He grabbed her wrists, "You're the one who just can't let things GO!"

To all the other spectators and criminals, it seemed that the couple were in a completely different element to their own. As if everyone else simply didn't exist.

"ME?! I'm not the one who's been taking his revenge on the world, dressing up like a CLOWN because HE'S STILL-"

"Stop it!"

" Just a little BOY-"

"Enough!"

"Trapped in his father's shadow, crying out for ACCEPTANCE AND ATTENTION!"

Joker overreached his limit.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Within an instant, Maria was flying across and smacking into a pile of broken crates and hitting the side of her head on one of the beams of wood. The strength and brutality of his hit provoked her injuries to flare up again. Pain coursed through her like a wild fire, whilst the fresh open head-wound of blood leaked down her face. Ivy rushed over to aid her, but Maria's pride had been hurt enough. She flinched away from any sign of help, and slowly picked herself up. The glare she gave pierced a needle of remorse straight through him. He couldn't say a word as she walked towards the door, slowly opening it.

…

"There was something I never got to tell you…

I didn't just lose you that day…

I lost something special…

that you gave me almost 5 months prior…

…

Our son…"


	20. Chapter 20 - Acceptance

Chapter 20 - Acceptance

(Note: Sorry for not updating of late been super busy and taking breaks from everything, but will hopefully be able to post more often now to continue the story! Wonder what Joker will think of this new revelation?)

* * *

His eyes widened…

A son?

I-I… we…

The doors closed with a slam.

Once she left, everyone turned to face him.

The Joker was met with what seemed like a thousand pairs of glaring scowls demeaning his entirety.

All the Joker toxin in the world couldn't compare to the suffocating air of the room.

"How could you?" Ivy whispered in a horrified manner.

He sniggered; attempting to revert back to his careless ways, "This! This is the WORST THING you think I've ever done?!"

"YOU have a wife!" Ivy stated, pointing the direction of the door.

"What the hell is THAT suppose to mean!?"

"It means YOU have a chance! It means YOU have the opportunity to finally break from this SHIT-HOLE of a LIFE! Most of us realise our mistakes, most of us know how horrible our situation is! But we don't get any redemption for it. Unlike you. Clearly… you're still delusional about-"

"I'm delusional! Ha! You know, I use to think my life was a tragedy… now it's a comedy! Nothing makes sense any more! I find it all quite hilarious… And after deceiving me like that… I hope she learnt her FUCKING lesson in the school of hard knocks!"

"Is this what you've dreamed about? All of this?" Ivy asked gesturing to not only the room and its people, but the life of a criminal. An outcast. A damned being.

"Look at yourself… your not even the Joker any more. Maria has been confused long enough with all this insecure crap about not being GOOD or DESERVING enough… yet… I guess you made the decision for her now, right?" Ivy left those scolding words etched into his mind. He hastily left himself, heading outside and kicking down a couple of trash cans before taking a few punches to the wall until his knuckles bled.

…

" I-I had a boy… I killed him too…"

He clenched his fist, leaning against the wall looking down at the puddles below.

His reflection was unrecognisable. The water fragmented the whiteness of his skin, the rose-redness of his lips, and the yellow tinge of his eyes to form a crystal clear image of the man he use to be.

Face to face with who he once was…

Happy.

The façade of a smile was deadly… It confused people… It masked all the pain…

He grabbed the flower broach from his suit, tossing it to the ground. His eyes burned deep with pain and fear. Things he believed to have forgotten.

…

Thunder and rain struck its fury across Gotham, but even the heavens could not match the turmoil Maria felt. Many looked on her dishevelled state with shock… some were asking if she was ok… their words fell on deaf ears. She looked up as the rain washed away her blood as well as her tears.

Spirit. Mind. Body. All broken. She never felt so vulnerable in all her life.

"I've been such an idiot. Haven't I…" She said, echoing the same words Joker spoke before. Looking at her reflection in the window, deep down she always knew.

Sense knocked into her.

Literally.

Jack died that day.

It seemed like she walked for days without direction. The evening sun broke out into view across from the Gotham State bridge. Its mellow oranges and reds stained the blue sea below. The hypnotic trance took hold of her and as she glanced, Maria felt compelled to fall into it. She grabbed onto a pole, and hoisted herself to stand upon the edge of the railing. A few cars drove by and quickly braked. A woman crazy enough to stand here and covered in blood was no typical scene.

"Hey miss… are you ok?"

"Please come down from there! It isn't safe!"

"Call the police… looks like a suicide."

Their words fell on deaf ears. Maria looked up toward the burning sky as tears flowed gracefully down her face.

Nothing was worth living for any more.

Finally, Maria knew how Jack felt when the world seemed to crumble before her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jay… Now… Now I truly understand your pain. It hurts…"

She took one foot off the ledge…

Looked down at death…

Lost all control and…

"Stoooop!" A man's voice shouted and a hand grabbed round her wait pulling her back from danger and into safety. She collapsed and stumbled into the stranger, before gazing up to see Derrick's petrified expression.

"Thank god! If hadn't gone looking for you… I would have never…" Her cries became more prominent, and she held him tight for fear of falling. He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders before guiding her towards his car. They got in and drove off.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No… I'm fine."

"Look at you! You're shaking, bleeding, everything!"

"I said I'm alright! Just… please… take me home."

Derrick didn't approve, but he granted her request.

Once they arrived, he took out the first aid kit and helped bandage her up. He took off her wet bloody dress and threw a blanket over her shoulders.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well maybe that's what I wanted! Did you ever think of that huh!?"

"But… why? Something happened when you left didn't it?"

"You know… I always believed… I always thought he… I made such a stupid mistake! Everyone was right… I've been suffering the consequences ever since. But, I chose to ignore them, to rise above them."

"What do you mean? Who is this HE you're mentioning?"

"Someone I would have taken my life for… It doesn't matter any longer."

"Come on, let's take you upstairs and get some rest." He picked her up and placed her on the bed carefully. Before he could leave her alone, she grabbed onto his shirt with a desperate look.

"Stay…" Derrick wasted no time in lying next to her and holding her close to his chest. He kissed it lightly, and caressed her head with smooth calming motions. Maria just needed to feel at ease and have someone to comfort her.

What followed maybe an act of vulnerability, or reconciliation but it was clear…

Maria wanted nothing more to with the Joker or Jack Napier.

"Derrick… I accept."

"You… You accept?"

"Yes." She said in a weary voice. The moment of surprise emerged, making him smile contently and nuzzle against her. For years he waited, and his reward came at last.

During the night…

Both were still enveloped in each other's company, sleeping peacefully like the quiet of the moon and stars. The light seemed to have an effect on her, as she twitched and shuffled slightly. Derrick slowly opened his eyes to witness her movements, believing she was in a dream and dared not disturb her, only admire and ponder the woman before him who was soon to be his wife. He noticed her grip on his shirt get tighter, her leg slowly rise and wrap around his own, whilst her hips began to sway and swirl into his a little. The image alone made him hot under the collar, and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Whatever she was dreaming, having him close by seemed to have triggered the more "subconscious sensual" aspects which had been left vacant in her life for some time. Feeling the need to take advantage, he raised her chin up to his and was about to lean in for another kiss until,

"Jay…"

She whispered in a lustful tone. It was a deep blow to his pride and sense of relief.

He slowly peeled himself away from her, and got up to look at the picture on her bedside table. It would be too obvious for it to suddenly disappear, and the thought of burning or smashing it was out of the question (despite the satisfaction of its destruction weighing upon his thoughts). The only thing he could for now was flip it to face down, hiding the memory of the man who, even in death, still held such enormous power over her mind, body, and soul.

"You had your moment... Its my turn now."


	21. Chapter 21 - Memories of Destruction

Chapter 21 - Memories of Destruction

* * *

The next morning, Maria awoke to a hammering headache and jolts of pain at each side of her body. Everything felt like one big blur yesterday. Surprisingly, Derrick was still sound asleep with his arm around her in a comforting way. She admitting the feeling was nice to be held once again, but continued to wish it was Jack's embrace.

No… I can't think like that. Not any more… Not after what happened.

I must destroy every single thought of him. No matter the price.

Crazy enough, the idea of knocking herself out seemed best, but an unreasonable solution. Sighing, and wondering what to do, she decided to doze a little longer, at least until Derrick woke up. She repeated over, and over, and over again that she was utterly out of love with Jack. Now, she could move on and find love in Derrick for the rest of her life. No violence. No hurt. No Joker. Only happiness.

Two hours later…

The scene changed. Derrick had suddenly vanished, and left Maria with a cold feeling as she opened her eyes once again. She yawned, looking around to find a note on her desk, her drawer ajar slightly, and the picture frame face down. She was hesitant to bring the picture back to its rightful position, and thought it best to leave it.

The note read:

Maria,

I'm sorry for having to leave you before saying goodbye. Something came up and it had to be dealt with asap. I made sure that you had enough bandages and pills but please go to a doctor for my sake.

I will see you tonight.

P. S I'm glad you accept. I've waited and loved you for so long, I feel so happy. Nothing will stand in our way. Here's to the future X

"Something came up? Had to be dealt with? I wonder what he could mean?" She thought, closing the drawer. The note was nothing really new. Every girl expects to find a love letter at some point, and she received such ones before from Jack. Although, this one sounded rushed and almost unfulfilled, alongside the hope-fullness and promise behind the words. Jack's were more… patient and heartfelt, despite his sense of austerity.

(One letter from Jack)

Dove,

I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but you looked too peaceful to be disturbed. I had to leave on urgent business and let's just say I think my skills are needed for this one. I know you're worrying right now like always, but I promised I'd come back to you. As long as you're here, I'll always be there.

I love you my darling.

Jay.

The difference was clear. Tears fell onto the old piece of paper, smudging the ink to make it equally weep.

To stop her love, was to stop breathing.

Suddenly, as if fate had magically appeared, a knock at the door halted her thoughts and she opened it to reveal Roma in the doorway.

"Roma?"

The old woman sighed and let herself in with a heavy heart.

"So it's true… I had to come see it for myself."

"How did you-"

"Apart from the bandages… let's just say I have certain abilities."

"Abilities? But he must have-"

"Nope. Didn't need to. I'm so sorry for what happened Maria."

"Don't even mention it… I-I was so… embarrassed… confused… and frightened." She cried, shielding her face.

"I really had hope for the both of you. For him especially. But, I see things only got worse huh?"

"I wish I could forget everything… forget that I ever laid eyes on him."

"It's possible."

"What?"

"Do you believe in… unearthly powers?"

"Well… if Superheroes can exist, as well as alien lifeforms. Heck! Even parallel universes from what I heard, then yeah… why?" Roma unzipped her satchel and took out a small red vile of liquid, placing it on the coffee table and sliding it across to her.

"Having dealt with the forbidden for many years… you tend to come across items you won't even find on the black market."

"What is it exactly?"

"It's called Lethe. There's a river by the same name in Greek myth that was part of the underworld. Those who drank it experienced eternal forgetfulness from either trauma, grief, a broken heart… only something you specifically and truly wish to be absent from. The liquid was mined from a fallen meteorite some 6 years ago. Once, scientists discovered the right elements to make use of it, the recipe was sold off to some of the most influential people. And I don't mean just the rich types. Bad people too. A torture device some would say."

Maria studied the bottle carefully, becoming mesmerized by its swirling purples and blues.

"Does it work?"

"I've seen with my own eyes. Only a few people have been able to harness the liquid to a certain memory or person, and once it finds the source, the victim has only 48 hours until the effects take their toll."

"...You're one of those who can, right?"

"Darlin' it was one of the reasons why I got connected to the criminal world in the first place. It also inspired me to heal others rather than hurt." She said, placing a hand on her own. Maria understood the risks and consequences, yet, to think, a whole 19 years of memories, love, him, gone in the blink of an eye… it was beyond comprehension.

"It's your decision… he wants nothing to do with you… you end your suffering and marry a good man. Both parties win."

"And the conditions? I mean… is there some way to reverse the process once you've drank it?"

"Yes… within the 48 hours you must remember the most vivid and powerful memory of him. As each hour goes by, it will get harder to do so as a piece of Jack will crumble from your thoughts. It starts off small with a fleeting moment of you both cooking or having dinner, but then soon, your first kiss, the night you met, the day you both died, his voice, his appearance, his name… will vanish."

Maria looked out of the window to see ghosts of things once been.

At this point, what other opportunity could ever pass her by such as this one?

Two hours before…

Derrick wanted to at least make her breakfast, and slowly removed himself from the bed, yawning and smiling at the fact that today was the start of many more mornings where he would wake up beside the most gorgeous woman in the world. He went over again to observe the frame he placed downwards, and noticed a small piece of paper exposed from the top drawer of the cabinet. He opened it to see a newspaper clipping of an article with an address written over it in ink, and an image perfectly cut as if to hold some matter of significance. Curious, he looked at the paper to see a portrait of the Joker facing to the side a little.

At first, he furrowed his brows in wonder as to why she kept it.

He scrutinised the psychopath, the clown, the criminal before him and…

Something clicked.

He took the picture frame of Jack and Maria looking with keen eyes…

Then back to the clipping…

Back to the picture…

Then the clipping…

Then the picture…

Then the eyes of Jack…

Then the eyes of Joker…

Jack…

Joker…

Jaker…

Jock…

Joker… Jack…

A steam train came hammering into his brain, crashing and exploding tremendously.

His eye almost popped out of their sockets and his mouth open and twitching in shock.

"My… God…"

He wrote a letter to Maria in a hurry, before dashing out as quietly as possible and revving his engine up into a burst of speed; hell-bent towards the police station.


	22. Chapter 22 - Tomorrow

Chapter 22 - Tomorrow

* * *

Joker shunned himself from the world. His life was stuck, feeling constantly pulled one way or another. He was not Joker, but not quite Jack… but someone in between. His apartment looked like an explosion of rage and defeat. He didn't know what to think any more. Deciding to take some fresh night air, he headed out the back of the apartment block and the down the alleyway only to see a figure waiting by in front.

It was Derrick.

He was leaning against the wall, with a bitter look and taste in his mouth. Joker didn't seem to recognise him at first, but once stepping into a brighter light he couldn't believe it. His murderous tenancies started to flare up as the temptation to reach for his gun was becoming all too great. What satisfaction he would feel in killing the one man who DARED to kiss her! But, curiosity got the better of him… he wanted to find out exactly why he came.

"You recognise me, don't you?" Derrick said.

"Yes." Joker responded.

"To think… you were still here all this time. I knew something was up."

"Let me guess… she went crawling back to her precious doctor did she?"

"Actually… I happened to save her from jumping of a bridge about to commit suicide! The fact that she ran away then after a couple of hours looking all beat up… It wasn't until I discovered an old photo of you and a mug shot it all made sense."

The Joker didn't know what to say…

Suicide? Who in their right would go to THAT extreme just because…

The feeling was nostalgic.

"What do you want?"

"In a way I'm glad Maria got beaten up… It's proof of who you really are. Even back then you were a psycho! Now that she's finally got the message… she'll stay away for good. But I'm here to make sure you do as well."

Joker grin slightly, and responded in a conceited tone, "Heh… I always got the sense you were jealous… and now you have a chance at revenge right? That friendly, neighbourhood, rich, doctor act was a load of bullshit! I still remember the way you looked at her, and when she left saying her goodbyes, then coming over to me when I could pick her up from work… and just as I was kissing or holding her I'd look over at you… and smile… cause she loved me, and not YOU."

Derrick clenched his fists and tried to remain calm. A way to manipulate your weaknesses and use them against you, that's what he's good at.

Making people loose control of themselves…

Just like he did with Maria.

If it's a game he's playing… Derrick already won.

"You're right… every time I saw her with you… I couldn't stand the sight. But, I'm the one who's smiling now…" Joker gave him a piercing glare.

"Though the kiss wasn't nearly as enjoyable as taking it from YOU." Before he could unleash hell upon him, a chorus of sirens could be heard and a group of police darted left, right, and centre all aiming their guns towards him. Commissioner Gordon held up a megaphone in the distance, "This is the police. We have you surrounded."

"Hmpf… you think this will stop me from breaking out of Arkham?"

"Arkham? Who said you were going to Arkham?" Derrick said with a small chuckle of satisfaction. Joker observed behind in the distance tall grey vans, not the usual black ones associated with Arkham. And on the side of each van, were the letters:

G. C. I.

In other words - Gotham Correctional Institution.

"After explaining to the police, who you are with this" He held up the picture taken out of its frame of him and Maria. A low snarl erupted from inside as his level of anger grew. "They managed to do a little investigating and because of your criminal activity in the past as well as gathering a few important witness accounts from the bloody mess you left concerning a certain Salem… your more dangerous than people thought. You're no longer fit for the sympathies of an asylum. To think, even one shred of proof of your past was enough to send you away."

Unbeknownst to them, the dark knight watched over the scene from a nearby rooftop. He wasn't sure himself if this was the right decision to make. The Joker had a chance to rehabilitate himself, but a strong opposition blocked any leniency towards it. After everything he'd done, who could blame people for wanting a mad killer locked up for good this time?

Prepared and waiting, he stood by in case it all turned ugly.

"Be ready to fire if he tries to escape." Bullock stated to everyone, clutching their weapons.

He had no way out.

Not just from the cops. But from himself. From his guilt.

Maria would never return to his side ever again. The damage was irredeemable.

…

Meanwhile…

"Are there any side effects?" Maria asked.

"No, expect a feeling a little ill. Although, there was one case where the Lethe actually changed someone."

"Changed?"

"This man… his daughter was caught in a terrible fire and left her disfigured. The man couldn't bare to see it and wanted to forget her… His 48 hours were soon up, but then, he tried desperately to change his mind and fight it, remembering his beautiful little girl before the accident. And, once he kissed her on the forehead, she changed back into the healthy daughter he loved so much. No burns, no nothin."

"You mean she was cured? But that's impossible!"

"So was flying men with lasers for eyes, and parallel worlds… The Lethe is an alien element. Who knows what else its capable of?"

"I suppose so… maybe…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing… just a thought."

"Look If you want this… if you believe it will end your pain… and his in some way… drink. I won't judge if you do or not."

Maria held it lightly in one palm, whilst holding Roma's hand in the other.

She opened the bottle and let the lid touch her lips, until the strange substance flowed down her throat.

The taste was bitter sweet.

…

Back at the alleyway…

His vision became hazy, a ringing sound resonated throughout his head making him stumble, and his mouth tasted of something sweetly grotesque. It lasted for a brief moment and was able to compose himself again.

"What the heck was that?" He thought.

Already, the GCI guards walked forward with a pair of handcuffs and managed to arrest him without a fuss much to everyone's surprise and shock. He walked to the van and got inside, looking like a cattle to its slaughter.

"Thank you Derrick for helping us with this."

"My pleasure commissioner."

"Say… how did you-"

"We had a deal. I had evidence but I couldn't tell you where from."

"Alright."

Before the doors could be shut, Derrick walked over for the last time.

"By the way… she accepted my proposal." Joker's eyes widened with disbelief. He felt the strength to break his chains, and before storming over to strangle every ounce of life out of the bastard, they slammed the doors and drove off.

…

Derrick arrived back at the house to find a tired Maria resting in bed.

"Hey… how are you feeling?"

"A little sick but… much better."

"Good." He kissed her forehead, and ordered her to go take a bath to relieve some of the pain, but to also place the picture back in its original place. Luckily, she never turned it over to discover its disappearance.

Maria stepped out of her dressing gown, and gently lay inside the tub wincing at the heat as it pierced her wounds. She soon relaxed and felt at ease, but her mind was still racing and beating with so many thoughts and possible regrets as she looked over to her gown pocket, spying an empty bottle of Lethe.

"To forget him… like he never existed… like I never met him… perhaps ignorance really is that blissful." She hugged herself tight, nuzzling against her shoulder for comfort.

It was exactly noon when she took it.

The countdown had begun…

The water… the feeling of swimming… the smell of the ocean, and the low burning sun on the horizon… Whilst she had the chance to, she took the opportunity to remember their time at a remote beach miles away from the city.

If this was to be the last intimate memory of him… then so be it.

(Flashback)

The sun shimmered and danced with the blues of the ocean one calm evening. To escape the drama and bustle of Gotham, they rented a beach bungalow for the weekend completely isolated from the world. After their elopement, Jack and Maria knew that a long honeymoon wouldn't have been feasible at the moment. So a short break by the sea seemed like a piece of heaven they could cherish for the time being. After a long day's walking in nearby forests, followed by a fresh fish dinner in a small town not too far, the couple headed back and simply slept for the rest of the early evening.

Maria woke up still a little dazed and surprised to greet the evening sun through the balcony. She decided to change out of her shorts and top, and into her nightdress for the night. Before getting back into bed once again, it was as if the sea beckoned to her. The scene looked so inviting, so captivating, she wanted to be a part of it. Looking back at Jack, he seemed just as peaceful. Maria walked out; the warm white sand melting at her feet with each step, the light air sweeping past, and finally the cool clear water enveloping her as she sunk deeper and deeper into its vastness until the surface reached just below her chest.

It was a moment of fulfilment. Of tranquillity.

Jack eventually awoke by the lack of warmth beside him, and confusingly darted his eyes around the room wondering where she was. He squinted his eyes to see in the distance a lone figure in the sea. Curious, he got out and noticed footprints below, chuckling to himself at her quirky antics. The way she would drift in a pool of her own thoughts, or see something and without saying a word go to admire it.

A trait he loved all the same.

Following her path, he drew closer to her figure and believed she was a siren or mermaid luring him to a watery grave he would happily give into. Without even taking his shirt off or pants for that matter, he delve into the sea. Maria heard the ripples of the water move and grow louder, until a pair of arms wrapped round her waist.

She smiled lovingly at his gesture. He decided to stand beside her, whilst keeping his her close and protected from the small currents.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Is it? I am looking at something far more beautiful." Blushing, she looked to meet his gaze and turned to embrace him. He brushed his hands through her damp, yet soft golden locks, and tightened his hold on her.

"I can't believe I'm holding my wife… I like this more than I should." He said. Maria matched the heat of the sun before them. Hearing him say those words out loud was still a fantasy to her. She smiled sweetly to herself, "Wife… I'm his wife… and he's… my husband. I really want to call him that, but I'm just too nervous!" She squealed in her mind like a gleeful schoolgirl. However, it also the same time she noticed he was still wearing his shirt and the way it clung to his wet torso and muscles only added to her fawning.

"Maria?"

"Hm.. oh sorry! I just got lost in thought heh… I'm not really use to being called that." He lifted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb, bringing her closer to his face. In a sultry, whispered voice he said,

"Well, Mrs Napier," she couldn't contain a squeak this time upon hearing the last of her name be Napier. Countless times she said it in her head, but to hear it from him provoked a joy she had waited to relish in. "You better start getting use to it." She laughed before getting picked up out of the water and spun around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and both had a look of love unparalleled by the cosmos of the universe.

"Can we recite our vows again?" She asked innocently. He nodded in agreement and let her stand level on the sand underneath the sea. Holding hands, Maria began:

"I swear… for all our life and until death…"

"I swear… for all our life and until death…" Jack repeated.

"I will share my joy and sorrow with you…"

"I will share my joy and sorrow with you…"

In unison they spoke their final words:

"Together, we shall be… until the end of eternity…"

Jack and Maria leaned forward to seal with a long and tender kiss as the sun faded its light from view.

(Back to the present)

Maria couldn't stop crying. Tears dropped countless times into the water and disappeared forever.

This had to end soon.

After her long bath, she confronted Derrick and exclaimed,

"We marry…

tomorrow…"


	23. Chapter 23 - One Last Hope

Chapter 23 - One Last Hope

* * *

As the van kept moving, Jack eventually stopped his incessant punches to the door in a futile attempt to burst free.

All he could do was look down at the grey floor, and see it's common emptiness to his own hollow life. He forgot to never take things for granted in this world.

It was only when she left that door, he realised he loved her.

Still loved her.

But … if you love something… let it go.

If this was her choice, then he couldn't argue against it, nor blame her. She would finally get the man she deserved. And he… he could live as he should have done. Back to a life of crime and back to being Joker again.

That's the way things should be.

The vehicles stopped at a couple of traffic lights, and as he went take one last look outside the barred window, he noticed a familiar face passing by.

"Ivy?"

She turned around in every direction, at first thinking it was a figment of her imagination until seeing his white gloves and purple sleeves emerge from the confinements of the bars. As she stepped closer, it was unsurprising that her attitude towards him was still full of spite.

"Look whose going back to jail then?"

He scowled and put a finger over his lips to keep her voice down.

"Wait… these aren't Arkham vans. Why are they taking you to the correctional institution?" She whispered.

"Heh… guess I've turned over a new leaf so to speak."

"You sure sound different… you sound dare I say… not yourself."

He grew silent and looked away with a heavy weight of defeat. It startled Ivy to say the least. "As much as I hate you… and how despicable and psychotic and dense-"

"Just get to the point!" He snapped.

*Sighing* "The fact that she got to you proves a point… that at least someone out there saw something no one else could… even yourself."

"Well… none of matters. I spoilt everything… it's what I'm good at. Ever since I was young... I failed anyone who cared about me. I may as well have never been born. The world would be a much better place." Ivy gave a look of sympathy she had never felt for him, and had to quickly think as the van started its engine again. She groaned in annoyance,

"Uhhhhhh! Why am I even doing this!"

"What?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later!" Before he could ask, she ran off just as they headed into the distance. Ivy was hesitant to go through with her plan. It was a shot in the dark to try and convince Maria, or at least find any small chance of hope that she still cared even after the horrific event. The sincerity and despondency in the Joker's eyes told her everything, and it haunted her to think that Maria would be ignorant of his fate at the institution. She grew to admire the girl after her own heart, and said to herself "I'm doing this for her sake… not just so he can have another chance! He doesn't deserve it! But, why can't I shake the feeling he really has changed?"

…

"We marry… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you sure that ain't so fast?"

"Yes… as soon as possible."

"But what about inviting people? Friends, family, getting the reception, the food, the dress, the ceremony, everything?!"

"The ceremony at my mother's mansion garden. A registered minister is easy to find. I can buy a dress as soon as possible. Only invite close relatives and friends. I just… need to do this. Now."

"Ok… I agree the sooner the better. *He'll be out of sight soon enough* Derrick mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Oh! Nothing… I can't wait!" He said, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Maria attempted to put on a brave face, but couldn't completely stop the tensions tugging at her heart inside. "I'll call a minister tonight…" Derrick briskly hurried to the telephone and began dialling.

"Hello? I'm sorry this is short notice but I need to perform a wedding ceremony tomorrow and no worries on cost or time, as long as we say the main parts that's what counts… evening at 6:00. At Ashen manor. Perfect. Thank you so much!"

"Everything ok?" She asked nervously.

"All done! We've got the day to prepare so we can get the essentials out of the way."

"Great…" He noticed her lack of enthusiasm all of a sudden.

"Is it? You don't sound so sure?"

"It's been a long and tiring few days… I think it's all starting to hit me." He didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah… I understand. I'll leave you to get some rest. Be sure to call your mother and friends in the morning and get them to help with any arrangements." He gave her one last kiss on the head. It felt cold... wasn't it meant to feel warm... like HIS was once?

…

Sunlight streamed through her curtains, causing Maria to stir out of bed earlier than usual. She yawned with a fairly peaceful mind, as if a burden was finally lifted. The water from the shower seemed to wash away any negativity, and including…

More memories.

Their first kiss… gone.

The night they met… vanished.

The day they were shot… and even the Joker all seemed to be dissolving, like an acidic chemical reaction.

She was becoming more and more blissfully blinded by ignorance's sweet embrace as she called her mother and Georgia of the news. Of course, her friend was the most suspicious and confused of the two at why and how such an event came to be in light of everything else, but not wanting to hurt Maria further she simply accepted it.

The day was ageing and by late afternoon almost everything was organised for the big day. Maria fawned over her new wedding dress. A beautiful sweetheart ball-gown strapless dress, with beading and cascading ruffles flowing down like a waterfall of white. The imagery reminded her of something long ago… but she couldn't put her finger on it. Unexpectedly, a furious amount of knocks from her front door were heard and she quickly rushed down to see who it was.

"Ivy?"

"Oh thank god you're in! I was worried seeing all this stuff outside your house! And that flashy car too!"

"Um… I'm sorry I don't quite understand… I've even forgotten how I know you."

"What? Never mind! Look, I have to tell you something." She invited herself in and realised what display was before her. The bouquet of flowers, the flashy car outside, and unmistakably the white dress layed out across the sofa.

"You're… wait… you're marrying?"

"Yes…"

"To who?! How come now?! I mean… why?"

"To Derrick… I've known him for a long time and we decided to. For the best."

"For the-… Maria you can't-"

"Today at 6:00 just before sunset. You're welcome to come if-" It was almost like talking to a marionette. Ivy examined her voice was absolute and almost hollow.

"No that's not the point right now! What about Joker, I mean Jack?!"

"... J-Jack?"

"Yes him! Do you know what's happened?"

"Where have I heard that name before…"

"Jack? Joker? The clown? Your husband? The guy you love more than anything in the world? Who else?!"

"Sorry… I think your confused… I-I don't know…" Now Ivy was really concerned.

"Don't know… are you trying to forget him? To pretend like he doesn't exist any more?"

"I-I think…"

"Listen! I guess I don't have much time but he's been taken to the correctional institution, and truth be told, I never saw him look so… sad. I think he finally realised in that thick skull of his that he actually gives a fucking damn about you! That he hurt you and he loves you!"

"Why are you barging in to tell me something like this?! I'm marrying Derrick! I don't think I've ever known a Jack or Joker or whatever the hell you say he is!"

"Maria… what's happened to you?"

"Please… just go. I need to get ready." Ivy was speechless and helpless. Blocking him so visibly and clearly from her life was… odd. Sure, she understood how hurt and pained she must be feeling, but all this stuff about marriage? Maybe she finally went insane herself. It wouldn't shock her.

"Alright… can I use your bathroom first."

"Sure…"

Ivy went upstairs and splashed almost a ton of water in her face believing this whole ordeal to be some kind of dream or hallucination. She looked at herself in the mirror, then at the dressing gown seeing a peculiar but recognisable bottle peering out of the pocket. As soon as she picked it up, her eyes widened with the blow.

"... Oh my god… that's it!" She took it and dashed downstairs ordering one final word, "Maria! Remember! Try to remember everything and anything about Jack Napier! Promise me!" Before she could respond, she was out of the house at lightning speed.

"Two-face it's me! Is penguin, riddler, hatter, and the freeze there too?… Good! I'm heading to you now! We need to get to the correctional institution fast!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Til the end of Eternity

Chapter 24 - Til the end of eternity

(Note: Finally coming to the ending! If you're wondering why I refer to Joker as Jack now it shows his transformation into who he once was, and in this chapter in more ways than one! Enjoy!)

* * *

"And why should we do this again?" Riddler asked with the most unenthusiastic tone.

"Because I need criminals just as crazy AND intelligent AND brutal to do this!"

"Well I'm convinced. If my poor Alice was to forget me… forever… and ever… I-I would want to break out and FORCE HER TO REMEMEBER!" Hatter exclaimed clenching his hat and teeth in a vengeful way, before stopping to realise how he sounded. "Ahem… I mean within reason and as politely as possible of course… heh." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"We don't have much time! I know you all in some way or another feel no obligation to him… believe me I don't like doing HIM any favours."

"Yep." Riddler said unenthusiastically, followed by "You're right there" and "Definitely" from Two-face and Penguin. Ivy rolled her eyes back, "But… you didn't see the way he… it was real… real shame, sadness, guilt everything!"

"Why should we give a crap!? Even if he has changed and is SURPRISINGLY in… love… yuck! Out of all of us strange he'd be the one to-"

"Does that make him less human?" Freeze interjected. "And you are ALL hypocrites to think that YOU are any different than him!"

"What are you talking about? I thought I was the only one who spoke in riddles!"

"Two-face… you once had a fiancée who loved you… and still did after your monstrous Hyde took over." Two-face was left silent and left to ponder. Since the Joker came by to ask him for advice that one time, it was made clear that even if he couldn't reverse the evils that killed his love… he could take the chance to resurrect Jokers'. He looked at his favourite coin, and was almost tempted to throw it to make the decision. But for once he placed it down on the table and stood up.

"You're right… If I were in his place… I would do anything… I'm in."

"Riddler… I remember you mentioning a young woman who was just as intrigued by puzzles, and you wanted to create such riddles for the world to marvel at… or was it for her? And penguin… you were willing to change your ruffian ways for a woman you loved. Does that not prove otherwise?" Penguin and Riddler looked at each other and couldn't find the reason to disagree. As for Freeze… evidence was true enough that a wife frozen in time led him to forever mourn and sympathise with lost love. They all mutually agreed simultaneously.

"Ok… what's the plan?"

"Hmmmm…" Ivy began to ponder until saying in a scheming manner, "I got an idea or two." as she looked at her pet carnivorous plant bearing its sharp teeth.

…

At the institution, a couple of guards were walking by the cells overlooking the criminals inside each one. Once they stumbled across Joker's they looked with concern and confusion. Since coming to GCI, he hadn't spoken a word unless needed to. And many expected this wild, laughing, smiling psycho to be a handful or at the every least earn up to his reputation. But… nothing. Just this solemn expression… this desolate figure dressed in unsuitable colour. He couldn't crack his infamous smile.

And so, he simply sat against the frame of the bed, looking blankly at the wall.

"Maybe the rumours are true." One whispered, "Putting him here wiped the smile of his face hehehehe" He snickered. It fell on deaf ears. They continued to chuckle a little before continuing their routine. Just then, BANG! An explosion directly below blasted the entrance and gun fire shots could be heard. It was enough to wake Jack out of his trance and briskly look out to the scene. The guards were quick to sound the alarm and maximise the prisoners cells with locks that (as they exclaimed) not even lava could penetrate through. It was a riotous sight as among the cloud of dust and shouting, a few men were being flung across the rooms by some gigantic fly trap creature, others were either shot down, coughing, or frozen in ice. The thick heavy fog cleared to reveal Ivy, Penguin, Two-face, Freeze, Riddler and Hatter emerging using all their tricks of the trade and gimmicks to attack. It was a tough fight to say the least. This institution had a stronger force than Arkham to measure with, yet, all the major villains together were even stronger both intellectually and brutally. "Well we made it this far! Let's just hurry up and find him before the shutters and lock down systems begin!" Two-face stated. They all searched the cells, calling him out. He opened his mouth a little to say something, but then closed it. Freeze was the first to spot him, "He's over here!" He shouted, "Stand back! I need to blast it!" He did with an enormous bang and as the rest gathered. "C'mon mister! No more joking around! You need to get out of here!" Ivy said. He looked at them all with sternly before taking a couple of steps back and turning away. "Leave me." He said through gritted teeth. It was a surprise to those who hadn't witnessed such behaviour from him. He was more unpredictable than they realised.

"What?! We've just set you free! Are you a complete fool?!" Penguin said, raising his umbrella in vexation.

"It's unlike you to be wanting to actually STAY in your cell." Riddler commented.

"Guys… I got this." Ivy said, approaching him amongst the rubble.

"What's the point." He responded. "I'm not Joker… I figured that much. I don't know who I am any more… there's nothing out there for me to go back to."

"Wait, not even killing batman?" Hatter inquired.

"... I used him. He was a punching bag I could throw all my hatred and anger and misery at… a pawn. It wasn't his fault for the way I turned out."

"Is it me or is he actually thinking LOGICALLY?!" Riddler shockingly said before being shushed by Freeze.

Ivy took a couple more steps,"There is something to go back to… she-"

"Enough!" He snapped without looking at them.

"Listen!" Ivy stomped on the ground saying, "Maria took Lethe!"

That got his attention.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"She took it to forget you! Forget about ALL of you! Past and present! And now in just an hour's time… she's marrying some Derrick! Do you really want that?"

He remained silent for a while, until taking a deep sigh, "It's her choice… if she wants to forget me… like I almost did to her. I respect that."

Ivy didn't know what else to possibly say that would convince him otherwise. She shook her head, and walked to the others, "C'mon guys… let's go."

"But what about…"

"He's not coming." She left, and they all followed suit, except Harvey.

"I'll say this… don't make the same mistake twice." With those final words, he joined the others, racing out to escape.

Jack turned back to see an empty entrance.

A fiery evening sun ignited light into his dark pupils, as its decline into the horizon grew fast.

Ivy rushed back to the outside arena where she left her pet plant to guard the last exit, but gasped to see it tied down and drugged causing it to shriek in fear. "My baby!"

Soon they were all surrounded by a small group of re-enforcements, and some even on horseback. Each had their weapons at the ready. Each was prepared, standing ready for the worst to come. Like deer huddled together by an encirclement of wolves narrowing their space, their means of escape was gone.

"Ready! Take aim!" Shouted one to the rest. They all locked their targets onto the villains in front of them.

Gaining closer, and closer, and closer until…

Out of thin air, a canister imploded from behind and the whole area was covered in a green fog of toxicity. The soldiers luckily acted as barrier, taking on the effects of the gas; stumbling and delirious at first before laughing uncontrollably.

A dark, horned, shadow formed through the air of mania. As the gas settled, he walked out unphased.

"And here we thought you'd never join us." Penquin remarked.

Jack simply smiled, but the clown was nowhere to be seen in it. His vision darted around for anything he could use as transport, until noticing one of the horses that lost its rider. He quickly ran over and mounted.

"Hey!" Two-face shouted up to him. "What changed your mind?"

He looked out to the sun again, "A memory."

"Use that… I think her memory will be mostly faded by now." Ivy said.

"Where is she?"

"Ashen manor. She'll be married by 6:00."

"But that's only 15 minuets from now. I doubt you'll make it in time if its out of town." Hatter remarked, pulling out his pocket watch.

"I lost her once… I'm not gonna lose her again." He whipped the reins with a crack, and the horse bolted through the gate, storming down the road like thunder.

"C'mon let's follow him!" Ivy said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Wait! Why?" Riddler asked.

"Like hell I'm going to miss what happens!"

"She's got a point there… we made it this far."

"Oh fine!"

…

Meanwhile at the back of the manor, the garden was perfectly laid out with garlands of white lilies surrounding the white beamed archway, where Maria, Derrick, and a minister lay underneath. Her dress shimmered even more from the warmth of the sun's rays, and her hair neatly flowed down her back, hidden behind a veil, with a train as long as the dress and beaded crystals adorning it in random places. Rows of people dressed to impress sat to witness the joyous occasion. Maria's mother, who sat right at the front, couldn't be happier. The whole "Jack phase" had finally seemed to be erased from her mind, and throughout the ceremony a smug grin plastered her face. Like the cat who got the cream. Derrick's anticipation could not be measured. He was to finally be married to the woman he cherished all these years.

No worries. No hangups. No disruptions.

Nothing would stand in his way.

"And now finally… we come to the vows." The minister said, and the couple smiled as innocently as new born lambs.

…

A fire burned in his chest, and the flames pulsed through his veins, scorching every fibre of his body, mind and soul. Chasing the sun, every second counted. The clatter of the horses galloping boomed and echoed.

Cars swerved left, right, and centre. People stopped in their tracks.

Nothing would stand in his way.

Inevitably, he caught the attention of the police. Sirens blared out and in a high speed chase were quick to follow.

"Damn it!" He saw them fast approaching, but he knew this city like the back of his hand and managed to slip past down a series of alleyways and side passages. Thinking he managed to escape a couple of cop cars blocked his path.

He couldn't stop. Not now.

Encouraging the horse into one big jump, it leaped over them stumbling slightly as it landed. Eventually, he was out of the city and into the richer suburban part of Gotham. The police were long gone, but time was the last enemy he had to beat.

…

"And do you, Maria take Derrick to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I…" She hesitated. Her vision went blurry and the image of Derrick in his black suit started to shift and corrupt into someone else… someone… from long ago.

"Maria?" He raised an eyebrow perplexed by her brief pause.

"Yes… I mean I do. I do." Reality came back to her senses.

"If there are any objections, as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister continued, awaiting for a response, but silence roamed the air and not a single word was uttered.

"Very well… and now," He pulled a red ribbon from the side and let the couple's wrists be tied together but kept at a close distance. Standing at the side he proclaimed, "With this ribbon, we unite-"

In a split second, faster than light itself the ribbon was cut between Maria and Derrick. The sound of a knife being throwed echoed still with a resonating high-pitched ping. A piece of the ribbon was lodged in the archway by a peculiar object.

Derrick was the first to observe with horror, "A Jack playing card"

He quickly turned, as did Maria, then everyone at the sound of horse neighing and rearing slightly at the other side of the isle, and a clown-like man riding it. Maria's mother was in complete disbelief, and disturbed by the fact that she recognised the intruder in some light. Not only by that, but sirens could be heard from the front of the manor, and some other strange characters appeared on the scene too just behind him.

"Well ain't this a cliché? A prince riding on his horse to come save his princess." Riddler said, with a genuine chuckle at the scenario. The others followed suit, but were soon to realise the police weren't far, and were glad he managed to get to her before driving back into the shadows of the city. Maria stood by as he walked toward them, gaining a few shocking sounds and runaways from the guests as he passed. She squinted her eyes, and cocked her head with confusion, "Who… who is that?"

Derrick grabbed her arm and forced her to turn away, "Nobody! No one you recognise! Let's just get on with the ceremony! Forget the ribbon, pronounce us quickly!" He angrily hurried the minister, who was still shaking from the event.

"Maria!" He climbed off the horse, walking slowly toward her. Her mind and heart wanted to look… but she had no reason to. No motivation. It was darkening, just like the final moments of the sun. "Maria I-" Forcefully, he was grabbed by police and being dragged away. "Nothing to see everybody! Let's get back to the wedding now!" Derrick stated, making everyone cautiously ignore what had happened and look forward.

He struggled vainly; pushing, kicking, knocking, pulling, twisting, anything he could do to break free. The three cops felt like they were wrestling with a tiger.

Jack had to think quick.

He had to jog her memory.

Something powerful.

A moment they shared together.

A moment on one else could ever hope to cherish.

A moment worth more valuable than life itself.

…

He gazed at the last few rays of sun…

"F-For all our life!" He shouted from a distance.

Maria heard it as clear as a bell.

"and until death…

I-I will share… my joy and sorrow with you…"

Her eyes widened and her like a film flashing and dazzling before her eyes, images moulded fizzing her head like the bubbles of champagne.

A party.

Violence.

Death.

Love.

A kiss.

She fixed her view on the setting sun. Its light penetrated her mind with the sea, and a warm caress holding her.

"Together, we shall be…"

Those last few words brightened the shadowy figure's appearance.

"until the end of eternity…" Maria whispered, crying single tears which fell gracefully down her cheeks.

She whipped round, seeing him like the very first time.

"Jack!" She ran, carrying her dress before letting go with open arms and one final push from his struggle, they finally reunited. They embraced, pouring their hearts and relief out like spilled wine; staining each other's souls with love. Before saying whatever kind of emotions needed, she raised herself up, held his neck, and pulled him into a deep, long-awaited kiss. He held her tighter than ever, deepening the kiss with such immense joy, that neither with closed eyes suspected the glowing embers emitting from Jack, and trailing upwards from his toes to the top of his head. Everyone was in awe at the magic which seemed to transform him.

White skin melted away.

Green hair evaporated and replaced by a jet black colour, similar to a raven's wing.

Red lips washed away, and yellow eyes drained into the dark, deepness of his pupils. The kiss felt everlasting… and once breaking free… Maria looked to see him.

It worked.


	25. Chapter 25 - Someone

Chapter 25 - Someone

Note: Hey sorry for a very late chapter! Work and life get in the way as it happens lol but here is the final chapter to the story! I'm hoping to write about Joker's past soon too, including more details on his life with Maria and about his childhood! Hope you have enjoyed this story :)

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said, wiping a tear from her face with his thumb. Maria stood there in amazement and shock, trying to explain what happened.

"You… you're you."

"What do you… wait… my voice. Why does it sound different?" Maria lifted his hand and proceeded to take his white glove off; slowly revealing the skin underneath. His brow crinkled, and he looked at it as if it was a foreign entity, examining the front and back, then lifting his sleeve up to see the same olive/pink skin continue upwards.

"I-I don't understand… wait. My voice. It sounds-"

"Roma said that if I remembered who you were… and how I have always seen you. It would change you back."

"Change me… You're saying I look…" She nodded to his question with a smile just to match her sense of joy. His look was one of disbelief and happiness all thrown into the mix.

"Ahem! Sorry but… what the hell is going on?! An-And you! You're were… I mean you're not suppose to be alive!" Maria's mother accused, pointing her finger at him and almost fainting at the mere sight. Derrick walked right up by, clenching his fists, but before Jack could prepare for a fight, Maria held him back and walked slowly toward him.

"Derrick… Mother… I made my choice years ago." He didn't seem to take note of Maria and only said, "I thought they locked you up for GOOD!"

"What? You knew he was being imprisoned?!" She asked surprised.

"I met him last night… making sure he wouldn't try anything. Guess it didn't work huh?" He said to Jack in a cold blunt manner.

"How could you?!"

"Maria, he's caused you NOTHING but pain. He's hurt you more than he's loved you and I-"

"That's not true." She sighed, looking back at Jack with reassurance, before turning back to Derrick. "Pain… you're right. I've never felt such agony. Maybe I am a complete moron or idiot to love someone in the history of the world like him. But… we loved other so much, to the point it became unbearably painful." She could tell Derrick's eyes began to soften at the thought.

Jack walked to meet Maria by her side, holding her hand. "I made unforgivable decisions… some which I know can never heal. I went insane and destroyed half of this city… because I lost her. She has been the one good thing in my life for all the bad and evil it is. When I saw her alive again… I had my redemption. And it terrified me. I didn't deserve it. Heck, I still don't. But don't you see? Throughout all that suffering, all those years, even with Lethe… we never gave up. That's what love means to us."

Derrick and her mother were left silent. As if the cogs in their heads didn't fit align to form the words.

"Maria… is this what you want?" He managed to jumble together.

She leaned into Jack's shoulder more, holding him a little tighter.

"I do."

"What about you?"

"I do."

Derrick felt like the minister himself ordaining their vows. He scratched the back of his head, sighed, then with scrunched up eyes he held out his hand.

"Deep down… I knew I could never be the man you are. I'm sorry." Derrick said solemnly. Jack was reluctant to even touch him unless it meant beating him to a pulp, but then, looking at Maria he realised that there was no further need to prolong this tiresome duel. He took his hand without squeezing a sense of malice in it.

"You know… I should be the one to apologise. As much as I would have hated it, if any man were to take her. I'm glad it would have been you." And as if their mutual agreement between them was met, Derrick nodded. Maria let go of Jack and gave one small kiss on his cheek saying, "This doesn't mean I'm out of the way. You're my friend." It made him smile a little, and he looked back at Jack. "Hey… you've got the most amazing and special girl in the world. Don't you dare hurt her or I will kill you. I swear that."

"Derrick!"

"No… its fine. I accept that."

"W-Wait! Maria! You're just going to leave like this?! I mean what-"

"There's nothing more to explain mother." Maria walked back with Jack, and only just remembered that he travelled here on a horse, making her chuckle.

"A horse?"

"A car wasn't romantic enough." He laughed back.

The police just stood in awe still and confused at the scenario. "Soooo… should we arrest him or?" Said a lone cop to another, but in the end, they shrugged their shoulders; writing off to pretend that this never happened.

He lifted Maria up on the horse, before mounting himself and leaving a shocked audience as they rode back to her house. She held his waist tight, nuzzling against the warmth of his back, feeling this pool of love overflow.

…

They arrived back to her house just as the moon appeared to rise from the ground.

He dismounted quickly, proceeding to gently hold her waist as she gathered her ruffled train in a bunch for an easier landing. "What about the horse?" She asked.

He smacked the horse on the rear causing it to bolt like a shadow of the night into the distance. "Horses find their way back." He responded before picking her up bridal style (suitable to the occasion) making Maria squeak in delight.

"Another cliché?" She asked playfully.

"I never got to carry you over the threshold. Besides it feels like we're repeating our own wedding." He smirked, opening the door and kicking it back still never letting her go. This feeling was all too real again, and he was determined to keep her in his arms. Once crossing into the bedroom, he put her down in order to finally take in the magnificence of her. To see her in a wedding dress, and one so beautifully tailored to her figure and beauty was a sight he wanted to linger on and keep forever. Maria was quick to notice his gaze, and suddenly felt a rush of bashfulness she hadn't felt since the first time they…

"Quit starring already!" She looked away smiling.

Something stirred in him too which was set to boil over if he wasn't careful. Again, these so-called desires thought to have been locked up seemed to be breaking more profoundly now. His legs and hands had a mind of their own as another kind of insanity began to take over. He walked over and brought her up to face him. Whist holding her close by, he played with the corset ribbon on her back, even daring to pull a strand lose a little. Leaning in, he whispered at her ear, "Let's repeat our wedding night too."

Right now…

This intense feeling of love between them…

It couldn't be ignored.

And after nine long, long, years…

They wanted nothing more than to show each other how much they were missed.

Maria's knee's went weak instantly. Her body trembled a little showing clear shivers of excitement. Her heart was punching the ribcage of her chest and she could only grab onto his tailcoat jacket tighter for support. Each subtle sign was enough to give him a reason. He casually waltzed behind, and slowly untied each ribbon from its restraint. She could feel her dress start to loosen its hold, and yet she never felt so short of breath. Soon the ribbons hung down her back as he pulled them away, making her hold the front so it would stay up. For now.

He hugged her from behind, allowing his head to gain access to the crook of her neck and pepper it with light kisses. Now she really felt like falling down. Her hand gave way to hold the back of his neck. Soon his trail lead up to her jawline, then cheek, then forehead, before finally giving a loving and languid kiss. His tongue touched her lips where she granted him entrance to further deepen the kiss in a dance of passion. She lost concentration to the extent she stopped supporting her dress and let it flow down to the floor. Jack opened his eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of her white chiffon chemise. It was enough to turn him on and see red, whilst accidentally biting her lip down hard with excitement. Maria moaned and pulled away, snapping her out of a trance to see the dress pooled at her feet and find herself somewhat semi-naked.

"Hey! You… you did that on purpose."

"Did what?" He asked, acting innocently as his hand carefully trailed up her torso.

"Hmm… you…know what." She tried to be serious, but couldn't stop moaning in her tone of voice. Jack laughed a little, and decided to walk back round to face her, rubbing her sides with his thumbs. She looked at his shirt, desiring to release every button until he was in the exact same state she was. He shook his head, taking one hand away to pull his own green ribbon from his neck off. Maria stopped him from going further as she placed her hands underneath his jacket to slide it off his arms. Then, proceeded with each button out of its hole until a curtain revealed his muscled chest and abdomen. After years of fighting, it was needless to say that (from Maria's standpoint) his body was just as broad and strong as ever. Jack smiled, planting a kiss on her nose, before teasingly taking off his shirt to pile with her own clothing. Unexpectedly, he knelt down spying the garter on her leg. Carefully, He lifted her leg up to rest on his knee and clenched the fabric between his teeth taking it down. Maria blushed rosy red at his actions. To think he could change so suddenly. Once off, he flung it to another direction, and stood up to kiss her once again, but her hand prevented him from continuing.

"What is it?"

"Why did you come back?"

Jack thought for a moment before answering as he held her hand saying, "Maria I don't blame you for wanting to forget me… I wish I could forget myself… and everything I've done." He looked down towards her stomach and gulped loudly in an attempt to hold back his grief. Maria's tears began to fall softly. She knew what he meant instantly.

"I'm sorry." He cried. It was all he could say. Maria held him tight, nuzzling into his chest, trying any possible way to comfort him. "When I went to the doctor's again, to see if it was a boy or girl… and he said it was a boy. I cried." She released him from her embrace, and placed a hand on his face, "I'm glad it's boy… because you could be the father yours never was. That is the greatest gift I could ever give to you." Taking his hand, she placed it over her stomach. "And it still can be." He grew to a surprised expression before leaning his forehead on hers, staring deep into her moonlit eyes, and saying something he thought he would never repeat again,

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her slowly, both wanting to savour every second. Their hot blooded intimacy seemed to melt into a more romantic and tender one. As if realising that this moment could last forever, and neither wanted to waste it.

6 years later…

"Mamma! Pappa! C'mon I don't want to miss the fair!"

"Slow down Eren! You're gonna trip and fall if you're not careful!"

The young boy was in a rush of excitement and had a twinkle in his eye as he viewed the carnival in sight. The park was in spring green, and the flowers had bloomed wildly as did most of the trees. The little boy didn't care about any of that. He could run as fast as a cheetah if he imagined, but his pursuit was short lived when he was quickly picked up with a smile and squeak.

"Ahhh! Hahaha pappa! You're stopping me from running!"

"Hold your horses you little rascal! The carnival ain't going anywhere, so listen to your mother ok?"

"Oh ok… sorry mama."

"Hehe that's ok sweetie."

"Yeah! I'm billy the kid and pappa's my horse!"

"Is that so?" The father said as he hoisted his son onto his shoulders.

"I'm a real outlaw! I can shoot anything!"

"Hmmm. I wonder where he gets THAT from?" The mother said in a suspiciously knowing manner, making the man clear his throat nervously.

"Guess it's in his DNA." He responded jokingly.

"Hey pappa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you… without mamma?"

The parents both looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get us some icecream ok?"

"Yay!"

Once she left, he placed his son on the ground and crouched down to his level. Eren strangely changed his tune and became slightly nervous.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Clowns… I saw one in a picture and it really scared me. I don't want to run into one if we see it."

The irony was enough to make the man smile. He brushed his son's hair affectionately and straightened his tie.

"You know… I use to be scared of them too."

"You were?"

"Yep… they wear a fake smile. And it can be a very dangerous thing."

"I heard a few years ago that there was a criminal who use to dress like a clown too! Called the Joker."

"R-Really?… you don't say…"

"I bet he was pretty scary too!"

"Yeah… he was one clown you didn't want to mess with. But… he was also messed up too. Until something happened to him. And it made him realise what was important.

"What's that?"

"Someone came back into his life, and it made him feel hope again. Someone more incredible than any superhero could be…" He paused to look back at his wife.

"How could someone do that?"

"You'll learn one day… but just remember. As long as you hold onto that hope. And don't ever forget it… you can conquer your fears."

"Hey guys. You had a good talk?"

"Yep! I feel much better now!"

"Great! Here's your ice cream." The boy took it and licked it eagerly with each delicious taste.

"This is so yummy! Oh can I go to the raffle booth now."

"Yes but keep in sight."

"Ok mamma."

The parents sighed and held each other close whilst watching their black haired, and blue eyed boy laugh and smile without a care in the world.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

He turned to her and sighed contently as he cupped her face.

"No… it's perfect."


End file.
